Por su error
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.
1. Capítulo 1: Primera impresión

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 1/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Primera impresión**

Severus miraba atentamente a McGonagall, le había llamado hace un par de minutos. Le había mandado una lechuza a su oficina, pidiéndole que se presentara en su despacho de manera urgente. Ahora que estaba ahí, no entendía muy bien por que lo había solicitado. Estaba la directora tras su escritorio mirando atentamente a un joven sentado frete a ella. De lejos se notaba que tenía que tener entre catorce y quince años, el cabello era de color rojo y lo tenía liso poco mas abajo de sus hombros, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pero no supo por que le recordó a los Weasley... o a otra persona que creía haber olvidado.

—Que bueno que estés aquí, Severus —le dijo la mujer, mientras se arreglaba las gafas que se le bajaron a mirarlo sobre estas —, por favor, toma asiento y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

— ¿No esperaras a que el joven se retire? —Le preguntó caminando un poco hacia la silla que la mujer le ofreció con la mano.

—Es precisamente sobre él de quien tengo que hablarte.

Snape no entendió el por que de las palabras de la mujer. Ni siquiera era consiente de que iba acercándose al muchacho para verlo de frente, cuando lo hizo quedó completamente estupefacto. ¡Conocía ese rostro! Lo tenía presente muchas veces al día, durante los últimos veinte años. Su rostro estaba sereno, pero no lo miraba a él, tenía su mirada clavada en la mujer frete a él.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba, se sentía incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

—Te presento a James Potter, Severus. Como podrás entender es hijo de Harry.

El hombre sabía eso antes de que la mujer se lo confirmara. ¡El parecido era innegable! Era como volver a ver a Harry Potter a los dieciséis, pero más fornido, no más alto, su estatura era igual de baja. Tenía un tono de piel un poco más claro, pero aparte de eso, todo en el chico gritaba el apellido Potter. Quería saber si sus ojos eran del mismo color verde esmeralda que tenía su padre, pero se le hacía inapropiado el tratar de mirarlo por más rato.

— ¿Puedo saber que hace aquí? —Preguntó luego de toser un poco para poder despejar su garganta, mientras su mano seguía aferrada a la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Harry esta en coma —dijo la mujer, bajando la cabeza mientras negaba —. Al parecer hubo un ataque a una de las cedes del ministerio en Italia; en la que Harry se encontraba. Como entenderás el ataque se centró en él. Siempre hay partidarios de Voldemort que aun creen que puede volver a surgir.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo con vehemencia —. Ese ser no regresara, Potter lo eliminó para siempre.

—Pero no todos los mortífagos piensan como usted, profesor Snape —dijo el chico por primera vez, volteando su rostro para mirarlo de frente. Severus notó que llevaba gafas de sol, se sintió un poco desilusionado, por no poder saber si el chico había heredado esos ojos que le confundieron en el pasado —. Mucho gusto, Severus Snape —dijo el chico.

—Joven Potter —respondió el saludo, de la manera más impersonal que encontró —. Puedo entender que Potter este en coma, pero no que su hijo se encuentra aquí. Supongo que con los Weasley podría quedarse.

—Eso no lo dudo, Severus —dijo la directora —, pero Harry tiene un testamento en caso de que algo le pasara.

James no tiene más familia directa que Harry, por lo que sé —dijo mirando al joven que volvía a centrar su mirada en ella —. Harry dispuso todo para que, en caso de cualquier cosa, James llegara a Hogwarts, que sea alojado aquí y bajo el cuidado de los profesores, para que su vida sea resguardada. Supongo que Harry sabía que de tener algún problema, sería a causa de los mortífagos que aun hay escondidos.

— ¿Para eso me llamaste? —Le preguntó poniéndose de pie — ¿Quieres que haga de niñera? Por que si es así...

—No pretendo que usted cuide de mí, Señor Snape —dijo James, sin mirarlo siquiera —. Se cuidarme perfectamente. Lo único que quería era saber con que profesores tendría contacto. Mi intención no fue en ningún momento el de mortificarlo.

—Tan prepotente como su padre —masculló por lo bajo — ¿Debo entender entonces que era una especie de reconocimiento?

—Algo así —dijo sonriendo de lado y poniéndose de pie — ¿Sabe algo, señor? Creo que mi padre hizo muy bien al alejarse. Aquí no teníamos nada. Ni a mi padre ni a mi nos interesan las migajas del cariño que la gente puede tener para nosotros.

—No te permito...

—Severus, tranquilízate —le dijo la profesora, al ver que Severus se había acercado al chico de manera apresurada.

—Si era lo único que tenías por decirme...

—No —dijo la mujer —. Desde este momento te nombro guardián de James, Severus —dijo para sorpresa de los dos —. No hay nadie que pueda protegerlo mejor.

—No estoy para esas labores, directora —le dijo el hombre con rencor —, si lo que buscas es que respete al chico, lo haré, pero no me mantendré cerca de él.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero cerca y estoy seguro de que mi padre se opondría terminantemente a que se acercara a mí. —le dijo con rencor.

—James, el profesor Snape es uno de los mejores catedráticos que tenemos...

—Quizás sea verdad, pero le aseguro, directora McGonagall, que aunque fuera la última persona sobre la tierra, mi padre me mantendría alejado de él.

—Si dice eso es por que tiene fundamentos, Minerva —le dijo Severus, con tono burlón, mientras se cruzaba de brazos — ¿Por qué, según usted, su padre no lo querría cerca mío?

—Por que usted es una persona sin corazón, Señor —le dijo parándose frente a él —. No me importa quedarme solo, pero no defraudaré a mi padre. Si él cree que usted no es una persona digna de confianza, no me quedaré a su lado.

—Mocoso sin respeto...

—Basta, los dos —exigió la directora —. No entiendo por que Harry te diría eso, James, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que el hombre parado frente a ti cuenta con toda mi confianza y estoy segura de que al tratarlo podrás darte cuenta del valioso ser humano que es.

—No lo sigas haciendo, Minerva. Si el señorito Potter no me quiere cerca, pues le daré en el gusto —dijo volteándose —. No te quiero cerca de mí James Potter.

—No lo haré, señor —le respondió con recelo.

Minerva no sabía que pensar, el chico que se había presentado frente a ella era uno completamente diferente al que tenía en frente. Cuando lo vio aparecer en su oficina, acompañado de uno de los Aurores que había dispuesto el ministerio para su cuidado, lo vio como un pobre chico que estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso. El Auror encargado de su cuidado le extendió el testamento de Harry Potter, en el constaba claramente que James se quedaría en el único lugar que él consideró como su verdadero hogar, pero al que no había vuelto a poner un pie en los últimos años. Le sorprendió que la medida haya sido tomada por el mismo joven que juró contra viento y marea, que no volvería a Hogwarts en lo que le quedaba de vida. Nunca supo el porque de esa determinación, pero estaba segura que mucho tenía que ver con el profesor Snape. Ahora, después de la conversación tensa y sarcástica que habían sostenido James y Severus, estaba completamente segura de que eran ciertas sus suposiciones.

¿Por qué Harry habría envenenado el alma de su hijo encontrar del hombre que más le había apoyado en la guerra?

¿Qué fue eso que logró separar al chico de sus compañeros?

Porque ella sabía que Harry no había tenido mayor contacto con los Weasley del estrictamente necesario. De hecho, estaba segura de que la familia de pelirrojos estaba tan sorprendida como ella de la aparición de un hijo del salvador del mundo mágico. Estaba segura de no haber tenido notificación de la existencia del chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le llegó registro a Hogwarts sobre que el chico tenía que entrara a estudiar. Eso sólo podía significar que Harry inscribió a James en otro colegio... o que el chico era un Squid.

Continuará…

N/A: Siguiendo con la maratón de publicaciones que estoy haciendo, les dejo este fic que fue respuesta a un reto de la mazmorra. Como notaron al principio, si es que leyeron eso, el fic está terminado, por lo que iré publicando al mismo tiempo que Penumbras, día a día.

Un beso

Majo


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo a más gente

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 2/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Conociendo a más gente**

Severus se paseaba por su despacho furioso, destruyendo todo lo que se le cruzara por el camino.

— ¡Mocoso impertinente! —Gritó al tiempo en que se desquitaba con una de las sillas que habían frente a su escritorio y la reventaba contra la muralla de la derecha — ¡¿Quien mierda se cree?! —Volteó la mesita de centro que adornaba escuálidamente su sector privado —Claro, hijo de Potter tenía que ser —una nueva ronda de destrozos acompañó a su desenfreno.

Cuando Severus se hubo tranquilizado un poco comenzó a ver el caos a su alrededor. Negó con la cabeza e hizo girar su varita un par de veces para volver todo a la normalidad.

No puedes dejar que su hijo te colme así la paciencia, Severus —se dijo a si mismo —. No puedes dejar que te descontrole de esa manera.

Se paró derecho y salió del despacho en dirección a su salón, desgraciadamente tenía una clase con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto. No podía tener más suerte, pensó con ironía.

…

—Así que... eres hijo de Harry Potter —dijo el hombre que guiaba a James por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

—Sí, lo soy —dijo sin decir mucho más, poniendo atención en el camino — ¿Cual es su nombre?

—Oh, yo soy Hagrid —le dijo emocionado.

—Ah, eras amigo de mi papá —dijo el chico —. Él me contaba de sus aventuras. Siempre le tuvo mucho aprecio.

—Y yo a él.

—Hagrid, necesito un favor. —Le dijo parándose.

…

Severus salió de su clase, viendo por el pasillo a los alumnos correr uno tras otro, como siempre, estaban mas concentrados en sus propias vidas, que en lo que pasaba alrededor. Él mismo fue así cuando era un joven, pero estaba segura que nunca fue tan inmaduro. Vio un grupo en particular, que no paraba de hablar. Extrañamente para él fue un grupo de casas mescladas, había de todas las casas, y para su desgracia, todos familiarizados de alguna manera. Había un chico rubio, de ojos penetrantes y azules, al que llamaba ahijado de vez en cuando, cuando se olvidaba que aparte de serlo, también era un Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy Weasley era un chico inteligente, hábil como su padre, pero impulsivo como su madre. Aun recordaba cuando Lucius le contó, casi con signos de agonía, que su hijo, su único heredero, iba a tirar a la basura la pulcra sangre que tenían y se casaba con nada mas ni nada menos que Ginebra Weasley, a la que había dejado embarazada. De eso había pasado ya dieciséis años. Los chicos terminaron Hogwarts siendo esposos y Scorpius era la adoración de Molly y Narcissa, que se habían transformado en las abuelas más consentidoras con el infante.

Junto a Scorpius se encontraban todos sus primos. Claro, como era de esperarse, los Weasley se fueron multiplicando de manera alarmante.

Scorpius; Louis Weasley, hijo de William Weasley y Fleur Delacour, y Rose, hija mayor de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, fueron a dar a la casa de las serpientes.

Hugo Weasley, hermano menor de Rose, y Fred Weasley, hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson; Lucy Weasley, hija de Percy y Audrey Weasley, y Dominique Weasley, hermano de Louis, fueron a dar a Gryffindor.

Molly Weasley, la hermana de Lucy, fue a dar a Ravenclaw. Mientras que Victorie, hermana de Louis y Dominique, fue a dar a Hufflepuff.

Fue realmente algo cómico, y se convirtió en la apuesta de cada año, el descubrir en que casa quedaría el Weasley a seleccionar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como la vista de los chicos se centraban en otro pelirrojo que pasaba por fuera del colegio. Claro, como era de esperarse, los chicos Weasley partieron a conocer al nuevo miembro del colegio, con Louis y Scorpius a la cabeza. Ellos por ser los más "despiertos" siempre andaban a la casería de nuevos miembros para sus grupos. Era lógico que el chico Potter, no fuera la excepción a esa regla.

…

James estaba disfrutando del buen día que había. El sol estaba dando fuerte, pero la brisa era igual de refrescante. Hagrid lo había dejado ahí, y no podría estar más cómodo.

— ¿Hola?

James se volteó ante el llamado. Un chico al que claramente no conocía le tapaba el sol que le había estado dando por la espalda.

—Hola.

—Me llamo Scorpius, y ellos… bueno, ellos son mis primos —dijo presentando a toda su prole.

—Mucho gusto —dijo sonriendo —. Mi nombre es James.

—Valla, te pareces mucho a nosotros —dijo una chica —mi nombre es Rose.

—Si tú lo dices —le dijo divertido —. Son bastantes, por lo que veo.

—Sí, de hecho —le dijo Scorpius divertido — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Disfrutando del día.

—Creo que Scorp se refiere a que haces en el colegio.

—Ah, bien —dijo incomodo. No conocía a nadie aquí, pero no por ser chicos, podía confiarse a la primera —. Mi padre me dejó encargado aquí.

— ¿No iras a clases como nosotros? —Preguntó Scorpius.

—No, estoy de… ¿Refugiado? —Se preguntó dudoso —Creo que sería la palabra justa.

—Entonces seguirás por aquí por un tiempo —le dijo otra chica.

—Sí, pero espero que no sea por mucho.

—A clases —dijo una voz a las espaldas de los chicos.

—Padrino… nosotros sólo…

—No estoy preguntando nada, Scorpius. Dije que ya es hora de sus clases.

—Enseguida vamos, profesor.

Los chicos vieron como Snape miraba de soslayo a James y luego se retiraba nuevamente al colegio.

—Wow, parece que está algo molesto —dijo otro chico.

—Digamos que ustedes no están con la mejor compañía, según él —dijo James, pero luego negó con la cabeza —. Será mejor que vayan a clases, sino podrían tener problemas.

—No creo que le molestes a mi padrino —dijo Scorpius, viendo aun por donde se había retirado el hombre, y como reprendía a otros alumnos que estaban corriendo por el pasillo.

—Tú padrino y yo no nos llevamos, ni nos llevaremos. Me detesta tanto como yo a él, así que lo mejor para ustedes es que no se me acerquen.

Los chicos no dijeron más. Snape les miraba desde la entrada, fulminando al chico con la mirada. Se preguntaron en su fuero interno, si era verdad lo que el chico les había dicho.

…

— ¿Se puede pasar?

—Adelante, directora —dijo James, al escuchar a la mujer golpeando débilmente la puerta.

—Venía para acompañarte a ver a tu padre.

—Estoy listo —dijo acomodándose la túnica y tomándose el pelo en una cola baja —. Vamos.

Tanto la directora como James se encaminaron a la chimenea de la habitación del chico. En un principio pensó que no sería prudente, por todo eso del atentado a Harry, pero también debía tener en cuenta que James no era un alumno, tenía libertad de ir y venir, mientras supiera donde se encontraba. No dejaba de ser un chico de catorce años, que no estaba con más familiar cerca.

Dejaron atrás una habitación simple. Ha pedido del mismo James la habitación sólo tenía una cama de una plaza y un mueble donde guardar su ropa. El cuarto de baño, igual de austero que la habitación. Una ducha sin tina, el inodoro y el lava manos. Junto a este se encontraba un mueble donde los elfos le dejaban a diario toallas y papel higiénico. Su cepillo de dientes estaba en un vaso sobre la lada manos.

La profesora no entendía por que tanta simpleza, pero quizás se debía a la crianza de Harry, por que sabía que el chico no tenía como pasar hambre. La fortuna Potter era conocida, y Harry era un chico centrado. Aun así no se olvidaba de la última vez que vio a Harry. La última vez que el chico puso un pie en Hogwarts.

Continuará…

N/A: Pues bien, como pudieron ver, traté de meter a la mayor cantidad de personajes en un solo capítulo… ¬ ¬ aunque aun me preguntó por qué metí a todos los Weasley… supongo que ya es tarde… en fin, ¿Les gustó?

Un beso

Majo


	3. Capítulo 3: Harry Potter

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría****: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 3/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Harry Potter**

_Harry salía del colegio sin importarle a quien se llevaba por delante. Arremetía por los pasillos, hasta llegar a las puertas de la salida, pero estas les cortaron el paso. _

_La directora McGonagall, que lo había visto salir furioso del colegio, lo siguió con temor a que algo estuviera pasando al chico, a quien nunca había visto de manera tan furiosa._

— _¡Harry! —le llamó al ver como movía las rejas de manera desesperada, tratando de abrirlas con ira._

— _¡Déjenme salir de este lugar! —Gritó con rabia._

— _¡Por favor, Harry! —Veía como el chico estaba cada vez mas desesperado y como su respiración se iba intranquilizando cada vez más._

_Harry se volteó, apuntando a la mujer con su varita. Su mirada se notaba trastornada, y sus ojos rojos evidenciaban que estuvo llorando y que luchaba por no volver a hacerlo. Sus manos temblaban y sus ropas se veían desarregladas._

—_Harry, por favor…_

—_Abra las puertas, directora —le dijo lentamente, apretando los labios y temblando de vez en cuando —. Me iré de este maldito lugar, y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión —dijo acercándose a la mujer._

_La profesora McGonagall no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Harry, el chico con el que luchó codo a codo contra Voldemort, al que vio caer y levantarse cientos de veces, que vio llorar por la perdida de sus seres queridos, a quien vio sufrir ante el sufrimiento de los demás; estaba parado frente a ella, amenazándola con herirla si no lo dejaba ir. Algo le decía que no lo hiciera, que preguntara, que buscara e indagara para encontrar el por que._

—_Por favor, hablemos…_

— _¡No quiero hablar! —Dijo acercándose aun más — ¡Quiero que abra esta puerta para lárgame de una vez por todas y no volver más_!

— _¡Quiero ayudarte!_

— _¡Y yo no quiero lastimarla! —Dijo bajando la varita, cayendo de rodillas ante la mujer —Déjeme ir. Ya cumplí acá. Di todo lo que querían que diera. Pelee todo lo que quisieran, pero ya no puedo más._

—_Harry…_

—_No es justo —dijo si dejarla continuar —, todos se creen con el derecho de decidir por mí, de que hacer, como hacerlo, a quien amar y a quien no… sólo quiero irme de aquí._

_La profesora no había visto tal grado de dolor nunca. Sabía que mucho de lo que decía Harry era verdad, pero le dolía que lo dijera de manera tan dura, de manera tan dolorosa. _

_Harry se volteó cuando las puertas sonaron en un clic y se puso de pie. No miró atrás, no dijo adiós, simplemente desapareció._

— ¿Profesora? —Le llamó James, al darse cuenta que la mujer no seguía caminando.

—Lo siento, James —dijo la mujer, saliendo de sus recuerdos —ya estamos aquí —le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta del hospital en el que se encontraba Harry.

—_Buongiorno__, signorina, io sono __James Potter__, __vorrei__portarmi__nella stanza dove__mio padre__, Harry Potter._1 —Le dijo el chico, en perfecto italiano.

— _Allora__, giovanotto. __Unitevi a me_.2— Le respondió la recepcionista, e inmediatamente salió de atrás del mostrador y acompañó a ambos a atreves de largos pasillos. —_Il signore__vi accompagnerà__da qui_.3 —les dijo para luego retirarse.

— ¿Es usted James Potter? —Le preguntó el hombre, y el joven asintió —Acompáñenme por aquí. Comprenderán que debido a lo que le pasó a su padre que no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir la entrada a cualquier persona.

—No se preocupe. Sé perfectamente cuales son los procedimientos —dijo con seriedad.

La profesora McGonagall vio la interacción entre ambos, pero no le gustó que llevara al chico del brazo como si lo arrastrara.

—Disculpe, pero me gustaría que soltara a James —dijo la mujer, mostrando su inconformidad con el asunto.

— ¿Cómo?

—No se preocupe —dijo James, al notar la incertidumbre del hombre. —. Profesora, hay algo que usted no sabe, y creo que a estas alturas es mejor que lo sepa.

Cuando la directora McGonagall supo lo que ocultaba James Potter, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse, era increíble lo que le decía el chico, y claro, ahí estaba la respuesta a la duda sobre si el chico era un Squid o no. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Mirando al chico a simple vista, no tenía mayores problemas, pero esto la dejaba completamente perpleja.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, James? Pudo haber sido peligroso para ti el estar en el colegio con tan pocas seguridades.

—Por eso mismo. —dijo caminando junto a la mujer, que iba tomada de su brazo, mientras el hombre que antes iba junto a James, iba delante de ellos, dándoles un mínimo de intimidad para que hablaran —Siempre he sido así, no quiero ser de otra manera, no quiero que la gente me trate de manera diferente.

—Ya veo —dijo pasmada —. Eres un niño admirable, James —le dijo con una sonrisa que el chico no vio.

—Gracias, profesora.

Siguieron caminando por largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde un par de Aurores italianos esperaban de pie junto a la entrada.

Cuando James entró a la habitación, el aroma le llegó de golpe, esa mescla entre pociones y medicina muggle era inconfundible.

—Papá —dijo con dolor.

La profesora se acercó con James a la única camilla que había en la inmensa habitación. En ella yacía Harry Potter, pero no el joven al que vio partir de Hogwarts, sino a un hombre apuesto, joven, pero maduro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, se encontraban las eternas gafas del hombre, junto a un inservible vaso de agua, que sólo estaba ahí para ocupar espacio en blanco.

James llegó al lado de la camilla y tomó con cuidado la mano de su padre.

Papá, tienes que volver. No puedes dejarme solo. Sabes todo lo que te necesito, ahora más que nunca —se acercó un poco más, como si lo hiciera para que nadie más le escuchara —. Lo conocí, papá. Es tal y como lo dijiste —dijo apretando los labios —no lo quiero cerca de nosotros, por eso tienes que volver, sino…

La angustia en el chico era tal que la directora se acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—No podemos estar mucho tiempo, James —dijo la mujer, antes de poner en su mano un pañuelo, para que se limpiara una lagrimas que salieron y ahora bañaban sus mejillas.

—Lo hecho de menos, directora —le dijo cuando sintió que la mujer lo trataba de alejar aun mas.

—Lo imaginó, James, pero no es bueno que permanezcas aquí, tengo que protegerte mientras tu padre esta en coma.

—Entonces no permita que ese hombre se acerque a mí —dijo cuando salieron de la habitación. No quiso despedirse de su padre, era como alejarlo de él, y eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—James —le llamó un tanto afectada, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo —, no sé que es lo que Harry te pudo haber dicho de Severus, pero estoy segura que si lo trataras…

—No lo haré, profesora —dijo tajante —. No traicionaré a mi padre de ninguna manera, y si llegara a pasar de alguna manera, sé que mi padre no lo aprobaría.

La directora no dijo nada más. No entendía por que Harry podría haber hecho todo eso, pero estaba segura que el hombre se recuperaría, se pondría ben, y ella estaría allí para ese momento, y enterarse el por que del odio de James Potter hacia Severus Snape.

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, no se esperaban que James hablara italiano, verdad? Pues ya sabrán cual es el secreto de James, ese que ahora sabe la directora y que dejará a mas de uno con la boca abierta…

Kukukuku

Un beso

Majo

1 Buenos días, Señorita, soy James Potter, me gustaría que me llevaran a la habitación donde está mi padre, Harry Potter.

2 Enseguida, joven, acompáñenme

3 El caballero los acompañará desde acá


	4. Capítulo 4: Artimañas

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 4/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Artimañas**

Severus no dejaría que su vida se viera trastocada. Nunca, si ni en sus años como mortífago, alguien se atrevió a descomponerlos, James Potter no tendría esa facultad.

Algo que sí tenía que admitir Severus es que era un hombre que detestaba la ignorancia, no podía permitirse un momento de flaqueza, no podía estar frete a alguien y no saber nada de esa persona. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a un enemigo si no se tenían las armas para derrotarlo? Debía averiguar que es eso que le molestaba sobre el chico, por que no podía pasar desapercibido. Por que en esos dos meses, James Potter estaba metido en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo saber que es eso urgente que necesitas? —Le preguntó el hombre que estaba en su despacho y que se paseaba de un lugar al otro.

—Bueno días a ti también, Lucius —le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si, para luego caminar a hacia su escritorio y dejarse caer en su asiento —. Toma asiento —le dijo tomando un pergamino y escribiendo en él.

— ¿Y esto es? —Le preguntó viendo el nombre en el pergamino —No sabía que me querías contratar de sicario.

—Deja de hablar estupideces, Lucius —dijo con tono serio —. Quiero saberlo todo. Cuando nació, que tipo de sangre, su primera palabra… todos los malditos datos que puedas conseguir de él.

—Pues me has puesto las cosas muy fáciles, amigo mío —dijo guardándose el pergamino entre sus ropas —, pues resulta que otra persona también me pidió averiguar exactamente lo mismo, pero dudo mucho que sea para los mismos propósitos.

— ¿Ah si? —le preguntó curioso — ¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?

—Por supuesto —dijo casi con regocijo —. Tu más joven ahijado. Scorpius.

— ¿Y él para que se supone que quiere esos datos?

—Según sé son para su primo, el tal Louis.

— ¿Y él para que los quiere?

— ¿Y necesitas preguntarlo? —Le increpó divertido —El chico llama la atención de muchos, y claro, los Weasley no serían ajenos a los "encantos" del chico.

— ¿Encantos? —Dijo enarcando una ceja —El chico en cuestión no luce mejor que su padre a su edad.

—Lo dices tú mismo, Severus. Harry Potter era todo menos un adefesio, el que no lo notaras, no significa que los demás no lo notaran. No tendría ese hijo de no ser por el interés de alguien en él.

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo atragantándose con el vaso de licor que estaba tomando —Suenas como si te interesara.

—Lo hiso, en su tiempo.

—Era un niño

—Por la edad aparente de James Potter, era aun un niño cuando fue padre, por lo que muy santo no era.

A Severus se le llenaron la cabeza de ideas nada normales, sobre Potter, pero sus pensamientos estaban embotados. Sentía como si tuviera que recordar algo, como si tuviera que tener algo presente, pero no era así.

…

James se paseaba de un lado al otro en la oficina de la directora, no era bueno todo lo que estaba pasando.

—James, por favor, tienes que tener paciencia.

—Mi padre desapareció, directora —dijo con los dientes apretados — ¿Cómo me puede pedir que este tranquilo, si la única persona que tengo he desaparecido?

—Entiendo que estés afligido…

— ¡¿Afligido?! —Grito furioso.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

—Oh, Severus, que bueno que has llegado —dijo la directora.

— ¿Lo llamó a él? —Preguntó el adolecente, apuntando a la puerta —Le pedí que él no tuviera nada que ver con lo que nos pasa.

—James…

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora al señorito Potter? —Preguntó Severus, mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor del joven, que apretando la mandíbula se mantenía tieso en su lugar — ¿Algo le esta molestando? O ¿Su santo padre no esta aquí para defenderlo de este monstruo?

—Basta —dijo la directora, llegando a donde se encontraban ambos. Sin importarle que el chico quisiera parecer fuerte ante Severus, lo abrasó contra su cuerpo —Harry desapareció del hospital mágico en el que se encontraba. Fue secuestrado, y en su cama reposaba un papel en el que pedían a James para rescatar a Harry.

Severus se sentía por primera vez como el bastardo sin corazón que todo el mundo creía. Aun así no dijo nada, ni exteriorizó su frustración. Maldito Potter y su descendencia que lo hacía sentir débil.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas, Minerva? —Le preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del chico que se encontraba refugiado entre los brazos de la mujer.

—Requiero de tu ayuda, Severus. Sé que cuentas con los medios para averiguar sobre quienes se llevaron a Harry.

—No sé si pueda ayudarte, Minerva, pero trataré de averiguarlo —dijo saliendo de la oficina. No estaba a gusto viendo como el altanero muchachito se derrumbaba en brazos de la directora.

Severus llegó a su despacho, sin tomar en cuenta a nadie que pasar a su lado, ni siquiera cuando Scorpius le saludó. Dejó su túnica negra sobre el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvo flu gritó la dirección de la mansión Malfoy.

— ¿Severus? —Preguntó Ginny, la esposa de Draco cuando lo vio llegar a la sala donde se encontraba bebiendo un té con Narcissa.

—Damas —saludó con un asentamiento de cabeza —. Necesito a Lucius.

—Se encuentra en el despacho con Draco —le informó la esposa del patriarca — ¿Sucede algo malo, Severus?

—Necesito de nuestros antiguos contactos —dijo con tono cómplice, y la mujer no le dijo nada más, sólo asintió y vio como se alejaba.

Severus conocía la mansión Malfoy como la palma de su mano. Había estado en este lugar gran parte de su vida. Vio crecer a Draco en esta casa, al igual que lo hizo después con Scorpius. Pese a todo lo que pasó en el pasado, los Malfoy siempre fueron su gran apoyo.

— ¿Padrino? —Preguntó Draco al ver al hombre en la entrada.

—Necesito hacer unas averiguaciones —dijo tomando asiento al lado del menor, lugar que le mismo Lucius le había indicado.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Harry Potter desapareció.

—Eso pasó hace años, padrino —dijo Draco, mientras revisaba unos documentos que estaban en sus manos.

—Me refiero a que fue sacado del lugar donde estaba.

—Padre, explícame por favor —le dijo el rubio, al parecer Severus pensaba que él estaba enterado de todo.

— ¿Recuerdas que he estado averiguando este ultimo tiempo?

—Sí, sobre un tal James.

—Bien, pues el nombre del chico es James Potter.

—El hijo de Harry Potter —dijo el menor con entendimiento.

—Potter era Auror en Italia, fue atacado por supuestos mortífagos refugiados en el lugar, que buscaban venganza… pero algo me dice que las cosas no son así.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Severus.

— ¿Dices que desapareció, verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué secuestrarlo, si ya lo habían atacado al punto de dejarlo en coma? ¿No hubiera sido más útil el matarlo de una sola vez?

—Entiendo tu punto, padre —dijo el rubio, apoyando el codo en el escritorio — ¿Pero entonces por qué?

—Imagino que la respuesta esta en estos papeles —dijo moviéndolo frente a la cara de los otros dos.

— ¿Y eso sería? —Apuró Severus.

— ¿Sabías que James Potter es hijo natural de Harry Potter? —Les comentó deleitándose con la mirada impactada de Draco y Severus.

Continuará…

N/A: No puedo decir que esto ultimo no se lo esperaban, por que si lo hicieron y sipes, Harry dio a luz a James… las intrigas siguen,…. Kukukukuku

Un beso

Majo


	5. Capítulo 5: Revelación

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 5/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Revelación**

— ¿Cómo?

—Harry Potter dio a luz a James el 12 de diciembre del 2007. Siete meses después de que desapareciera. Se instaló en San Remo, Italia, y ahí se "escondió" durante el tiempo en que se llevó a cabo su embarazo. Al parecer no tuvo contacto con nadie allá. Compró una casa en la cual se instaló con su hijo recién nacido, en Trento. No sé bien como fue, pero para cuando James Potter tenía dos años, Harry Potter ya trabajaba como Auror.

—No entiendo —dijo Draco — ¿Para que emplearse, si contaba con su fortuna?

—Por que su fortuna no es como la nuestra, Draco, si bien el chico contaba con los medios necesarios, esta no sería eterna. Solo y con un hijo recién nacido, no tenía mayores salidas. Por lo menos una decente.

—No creo que el chico llegara a prostituirse —dijo Severus.

—Es Potter, Severus, si tenía que hacerlo por su hijo, estoy seguro que lo hubiera hecho—dijo mirando los documentos —. El asunto es que James Potter fue estudiado. Se le hicieron una gran cantidad de exámenes mágicos.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Severus.

—Se decía que el hijo de Harry Potter, podría ser hijo de Voldemort.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo Draco — ¿Por qué sería así?

—Según pude averiguar, una enfermera escuchó a Potter diciendo que preferiría que su hijo fuese de Voldemort a que su verdadero padre. Claro, eso es lo que se sabe ahora, por que en ese tiempo, la mujer juró haber escuchado a Potter decir que su hijo era de Voldemort.

—Aun no entiendo lo que quieres decir con que sabes por que secuestraron a Potter.

—Por que los seguidores del Lord deben pensar que efectivamente James Potter, es el descendiente del señor oscuro.

—Eso explicaría la nota —dijo Severus, pensando en todo lo que había escuchado —. En la camilla donde se encontraba Potter, sólo quedó una nota que decía que entregaran a su hijo a cambio de él.

—Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo el rubio, apoyándose tranquilo contra el respaldo de su asiento —, pero tengo los datos que me pediste, Severus.

—No me interesan en este momento.

—Pues yo creo que serán de mucha ayuda —dijo con voz misteriosa — ¿Sabías que James Potter es ciego?

Severus se congeló en su lugar, tratando de entender las palabras del rubio.

—Eso es imposible, Lucius. El chico recorre todo el colegio, incluyendo los terrenos anexos.

—Pues entonces es el mejor actor que existe, por que evitó el que tú descubrieras algo tan a la vista —dijo con tono burlón.

—Esto tiene que ser mentira —dijo el hombre — ¿Cómo entonces…? —Dijo soltando el aire —Es un Squid —afirmó

—Eso no sabría decirlo. Potter no declaró nunca si su hijo era o no un squid, pero teniéndolo a él como padre…

—Sí, puede ser —dijo Severus, sin tomar mucho en cuenta las palabras del rubio.

…

James estaba en su habitación, acostado a lo largo de la cama, sin dejar de pensar en su padre, cuando sintió que golpeaban a la puerta. Se levantó con parsimonia. Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado en la entrada, nadie dijo nada, fue a cerrar la puerta, pensando que se habían marchado, cuando la puerta fue detenida. Se asustó, pero no podía preguntar de quien se trataba, quedaría en evidencia si lo hacía.

Sintió como era tomado del brazo y lo hacían retroceder, estaba asustado y miraba a donde se supone que tenía que estar su captor. ¿Serían los mismos que se habían llevado a su padre?

Fue empujado contra la cama y cayó a lo largo. Estaba aterrado.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que el señorito Potter me iba a decir que no podía ver?

James se quedó congelado en su lugar. La última persona que esperaba que descubriera sobre su secreto ahora lo sabía.

— ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Eso no importa.

—Pues a mí si me importa, por que se metió en mi vida —dijo enojado, poniéndose de pie.

—Estoy al otro lado, mocoso —estaba disfrutando un poco la situación. Se sentía herido en su orgullo propio, al darse cuenta de que fue engañado por el chico por cerca de dos meses —. Tenía que averiguar sobre tu padre, para saber quien se lo llevó, y fue cuando me enteré de tu problema.

James se sintió desfallecer ¿También le abrían informado de lo otro?

— ¿Qué mas le dijeron?

— ¿Qué más tendrían que decirme? —Le preguntó acercándose al chico y sosteniéndolo del brazo — ¿Qué más me estas ocultando, Potter?

—A usted no le importa —dijo soltándose con rabia.

—Quiero saber si eres un mago, o tendré que proteger a un squid.

— ¿Tanto le molestaría? —Preguntó burlón.

—Ciertamente serías más fácil de tratar, si no te comportaras de este modo.

— ¿Y según usted como me comporto? —Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos —Usted no sabe nada de mí.

—Ni pretendo saber mucho más, pero tengo que saber lo básico, por si me encuentro algún día con que estas apuntándome con una varita.

—Mi padre no me permite utilizar varitas —dijo enojado — ¿Qué clase de persona cree que es mi padre? No le entregaría una varita a un ciego.

—Él no tenía la mejor vista del mundo. No entiendo como no equivocó su objetivo en la batalla final —le retó.

—Mi padre sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Lo manipularon lo suficiente para que lo hiciera.

—A tu padre nadie lo presionó para que hiciera algo.

— ¿Está seguro, profesor? —Le preguntó de golpe — ¿Cree usted que es normal el que un chico se enfrente a un monstruo con sólo once años?

—Eso no es…

—Sí lo fue —dijo molesto —. Claro, lo trataban como un héroe, pero nadie se preocupó de verdad por él. Incluso ahora, estoy seguro que mi padre sigue pensando que lo que hicieron esta bien. Yo no.

— ¿Si él es el principal afectado y no lo ve así, por que abrías de hacerlo tú?

—Por que lo amo —dijo con decisión, acercándose a la fuente de voz — ¿Quién mas podría decir eso, profesor? ¿Quién mas podría ver por su bienestar si no soy yo?

—Eso sonó obsesivo.

—Pero es mi padre. La única familia que tengo y ahora no está aquí para apoyarme, como usted mismo dijo —le mencionó con reproche.

— ¿Sabes por que los secuestradores te querían a ti?

—No —dijo volteándose y regresando sobre sus pasos, para sentarse en la orilla de la cama — ¿Eso también lo averiguo?

—Probablemente —dijo viendo por la ventana que daba al campo de quidditch, por un momento, sintió lastima por el chico, si viera, quizás apreciaría el juego al igual que su padre. —Según supe, fuiste muy examinado al momento de nacer.

—Así es —dijo el chico —, creían que era hijo de Voldemort.

—Pues esa es quizás la razón por la que tu padre fue secuestrado.

—No entiendo.

—No me extraña —dijo al ver como las cejas del chico se juntaban sobre las gafas de sol que aun utilizaba —. Lo más probable es que los que secuestraron a tu padre, aun crean que tú eres el hijo del señor oscuro y te quieren hacer ascender al poder para hacerse del mundo mágico.

—Algo completamente absurdo si tomamos en cuenta que los exámenes de ADN arrojaron que no lo era.

—Eso significa que tienes mas familia —dijo Severus, llegando a la parte que quería averiguar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso?

—Si se te hizo una prueba, es por que tu padre, y tú seguramente, saben quien es tu otro padre.

—Lo sabemos, pero eso usted no lo sabrá, ni ahora, ni nunca. —dijo tajante.

—Puedes quedarte con tu padre mientras Potter esta desaparecido, pero prefieres quedarte aquí en el colegio donde no tienes los mejores cuidados.

—No necesito nada más —dijo con voz dura —. Si mi padre me dejó aquí, es por que así lo quiso. Yo no soy quien para contradecirlo.

Severus se dirigió a la salida con paso presuroso.

—Averiguaré todo lo que me ocultas, James Potter —le advirtió antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ojala que no lo haga, señor. No le gustará lo que encontrará —se dijo para si mismo, antes de dejarse caer a la cama agotado.

Continuará…

N/A: A que esto no se lo esperaron nunca, verdad?

Pues sí, el secreto de James es que es ciego, como no lo notó antes Severus? ¬¬ pueus por que no lo tomaba enb cuenta para nada.

Un beso

Majo


	6. Capítulo 6: Rememorando

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 6/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Rememorando **

Severus se retorcía en su cama, sudaba frío y los músculos los tenía completamente agarrotados. No era consiente de su alredor.

_Potter estaba parado frente a él, era el mismo niño que dejó Hogwarts hace años, sin dar alguna explicación. Lo veía sonreír y dar vuelta por su despacho, casi saltando. Se veía feliz, pero Severus no entendía por que el mocoso se tomaba esa clase de libertades. _

_Entonces Potter paró y se acercó a él, y le tomó una de las manos y la puso en su vientre._

— _¿No te parece maravilloso? —Le preguntaba con lagrimas en los ojos —Voy a tener un bebé —le confesó feliz._

_Severus no entendía nada, pero de pronto vio a alguien tras de Potter, alguien que no conocía y lo veía apuntar al chico con una varita._

_Luego todo se volvió negro._

Severus se incorporó en su cama, dándose cuenta de que todo se trataba de un sueño. Nada en su cabeza era claro. Sólo que todo esto lo tenía mal.

Llegó hasta el baño y se lavó la cara para despejarse. Estaba completamente empapado en sudor, por lo que prefirió darse una ducha caliente, eso lo ayudaría con el dolor en el cuerpo que sentía en ese momento.

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo y él sólo dejaba que esta corriera.

¿Por qué había soñado con Potter? ¿Por qué con Potter esperando un bebé?

Él no había visto al chico embarazado, nunca había visto a un hombre embarazado, de hecho. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero entonces ¿Por qué?

La última conversación con James Potter llegó a su cabeza, donde el chico le decía que él sí sabía quien era su padre, pero que no se lo diría. ¿Por qué no decírselo? ¿Acaso realmente el chico era hijo del Lord y Potter se las había ingeniado para que los resultados salieran negativos?

Entonces recordó que el chico nunca estuvo en poder del Lord tanto tiempo como para que este hubiera abusado de él.

¿Algún mortífago?

No, Potter nunca mostró signos de haber pasado por algo parecido.

Entonces otra pregunta lo abordó. ¿Cuál era el gran misterio con el padre del chico que hasta los mortífagos estaban tras él?

Debía seguir averiguando, por que seguramente en esa investigación daría con Potter y por fin tendría que dejar de pensar en ese mocoso mal educado que ahora se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Por lo menos desde hace un mes, que fue cuando tuvieron su ultima conversación.

Aun no podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Un mes y ninguna señal de Potter o de sus captores

…

En una fría casa en el extremo más apartado de Siberia, un hombre se frotaba las manos para soslayar el frío de estas. El vapor salía de su boca y se mezclaba con el humo del cigarrillo de su compañero, que a su lado hacía guardia en la puerta de la casa en la que estaba apoyado.

— ¿Crees que él llegué pronto? —le preguntó el que se frotaba aun las manos, al tiempo en que soplaba su aliento tibio entre estas.

—Con ese tipo todo puede pasar. Desde que esta averiguando donde se encuentra el mocoso…

—No creo que sea correcto que lo llames de ese modo. Sí resulta ser hijo de nuestro señor.

—Yo sigo aquí sólo por que puedo tener la venganza que quiero, por que dudo mucho que el mocoso sea hijo del Lord. No entiendo como pueden creen en las palabras de ese sujeto.

—Según él, tiene pruebas que lo ratifican

— ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Las pruebas de ADN que salieron negativas? ¿O quizás algún vinculo mágico?

—Eso es cosa de él, no se como lo hizo para conseguirlas.

—Fácil, son falsas, ninguna de esas pruebas son verdaderas.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Sólo lo sé —dijo con tono misterioso, mientras volvía a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios y le daba una calada.

…

_Harry se paseaba por su habitación en Hogwarts, estaba feliz, esperaba un bebé y quería contárselo a todo el mundo, pero primero tenía que contárselo a él, por que había estado ahí para él, siempre ayudándolo y protegiéndolo, siempre dándole todo lo que quería, siempre dando su vida por él. Se lo debía todo, y claro, también el bebé que llevaba en sus entrañas. _

Harry en una camilla helada, rememoraba su vida en medio de su coma mágico. Había despertado hace meses, pero alguien se estaba encargando de mantenerlo en estado inerte.

Tenía que liberarse, como lo había hecho las dos veces anteriores, pero esas ocasiones lo habían descubierto, le dijeron que traerían a su hijo y eso no podía permitirlo. James era su todo y si alguien se atrevía a ponerle sólo un dedo encima, conocería la furia de Harry Potter.

…

Severus llegó nuevamente a la mansión Malfoy, sabía que estaba metiéndose en camisa de once varas con esto, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Lucius miraba al hombre que estaba frente a él, tratando de entender por que Severus, de un momento al otro, se había vuelto tan obsesivo.

—Déjame ver si te entendí —dijo Lucius, mientras se servía un baso de Fire Whisky y le preparaba uno a su compañero —. Quieres que averigüe nuevamente del mocoso de Potter. Que averigüe específicamente quien es su otro padre y donde se encuentras.

—Así es —dijo recibiendo el vaso entre sus frías manos, moviendo el contenido de un lado al otro antes de llevárselo a los labios —. No veo la parte que no entiendes.

—La parte en la que volcaste toda tu atención a un mocoso que es hijo de quien juras y perjuras odiar, tanto como al abuelo de este.

—No estoy interesado en saber la vida del mocoso, sino de deshacerme de él lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Pretendes ir y arrojar al muchacho ciego a quizás que hombre para que se encargue de él?

—No le veo lo raro.

—Yo sí, pero en ti, Severus —dijo con aire afligido, mientras miraba la chimenea —. Sé que algo pasó en el pasado, que te hizo cambiar rotundamente. Antes no hubiera dejado a un chico así de desvalido en manos de un desconocido.

—No he cambiado.

—Ahora no, pero si por un tiempo —dijo ahora sentándose en su sillón de moldura de oro favorito —, hubo un tiempo, después de la guerra, que te veías radiante, feliz diría yo, pero luego todo cambio, volviste a ser la misma persona que estaba a los servicios del Lord.

—Nunca estuve verdaderamente a sus servicios.

—Pero sí tuviste un cambio —dijo mirando al hombre a la cara — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar y luego volver a ser como eras antes?

—Estas desvariando —le dijo poniéndose de pie, incomodo por el interrogatorio de Lucius.

—No sé, Severus. Yo diría que ni tú te diste cuenta, pero ha vemos otros que sí lo notamos, y que nos dimos cuanta que fue antes de que Potter desapareciera.

—Quieres decir que su partida provocó el cambio.

—No —dijo con seriedad —, mas bien diría que su partida se produjo justo después de que cambiaras, si es que no fue en ese mismo momento.

Severus se quedó mirando al fuego, tratando de recordar como era antes de que Harry Potter desapareciera. No lo encontró.

Continuará…

N/A: Aparecieron los malos, llegaron los que pueden encontrar la verdad, y Severus está teniendo "sueños"… ¿Qué mejor?

Un beso

Majo


	7. Capítulo 7: El accidente

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 7/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**El accidente**

Severus daba vueltas de un lado al otro, esperando que Lucius llegara con la información que le había pedido. No podía creer que las cosas se hubieran vuelto así.

—Señor Snape —le llamó un doctor a su lado — ¿Llego la persona que espera?

—Aun no —dijo de mala gana.

—Debe entender, señor Snape, que la transfusión de sangre es urgente.

—Si fueran más eficientes no tendríamos que estar pasando por esto.

—No es cosa de eficiencia, señor. El joven tiene sobre si un hechizo de protección sumamente poderoso, no podemos sacarle sangre para hacer las pruebas. Además de muchos otros hechizos que no podemos practicarle. No entiendo cual es la finalidad de sobre proteger tanto la identidad del chico.

Severus no le puso más atención, no quería seguir escuchando al mentecato ese que no era capas de ayudar a Potter.

Aun no podía entender lo idiota que habían sido Louis Weasley y Scorpius. Entendía que los chicos quisieran hacer un bien. Desde que se enteraron, de su propia boca (lo que acarreó que James le recriminara por eso), que el chico era ciego, se habían esmerado en mostrarle "lo bueno de la vida" (en palabras del mismo Scorpius).

Adentro de una habitación, conectado con maquinas que le monitoreaban, James se encontraba en una camilla, esperando por ser atendido. Sus pestañas se movían inquietas, mientras soñaba con todo o que había pasado.

_James estaba en su habitación. Aun no sabían nada de su padre y eso lo tenía frustrado, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, a no ser que le trajeran buenas noticias. Cosa que no había pasad en un mes._

_Escuchó como golpeaban la puerta y con cansancio se levantó a abrir._

—_Hola, James —escuchó que le saludaban._

— _¿Scorpius? —Preguntó indeciso, el chico no había ido a su habitación nunca — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _¿Nos dejas pasar? _

— _¿Quiénes? _

—_Yo también estoy aquí, Jimmy —dijo una voz casi en su oído, provocándole un sobre salto._

—_No hagas eso, Louis —dijo poniendo una mano en su oído._

—_Lo siento —dijo soltando una risita._

—_Pasen —dijo soltando el aire y caminando hacia uno de los dos sillones que habían en el lugar._

— _¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

—_Ya la hiciste, Scorpius._

—_Sí, cierto —dijo sentándose a su lado — ¿Cómo le haces para pasearte por todos lados y no chocar con nada?_

—_Nunca ando realmente solo, Scorpius. La directora normalmente me lleva a su oficina, y cuando quiero salir a los terrenos aledaños, Hagrid me acompaña._

—_Pero aquí en la habitación…_

—_Soy ciego, no estúpido, Louis —dijo sonriendo —, no sé como explicarlo, pero siento cuando estoy muy cerca de algún mueble o si hay algún objeto mágico cerca de mí. Es como… un sexto sentido, creo._

—_Eso es interesante —dijo Louis, sentándose a su otro lado._

—_Ahora estas pasando tu mano frente a mi cara —dijo divertido._

— _¿Y eso lo supiste…?_

—_Por que tu mano huele a madera. El aroma de la madera de tu varita._

—_Wow —exclamó el chico, ante la precisión de sus palabras._

_Se quedaron por un buen rato callados, hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar._

— _¿Jimmy, has volado alguna vez en escoba?_

—_Sí, pero sólo con mi papá._

— _¿Te gustaría volar con nosotros?_

—_No sé si sea muy prudente hacerlo —dijo nervioso._

— _¿Por qué no? —Dijo Scorpius —Me parece que Louis dio una muy buena idea —dijo poniéndose de pie._

—_No, esperen… chicos —dijo al sentir como era tomado de ambos brazos y lo hacían caminar hacia la puerta._

—_Nada de eso —dijo Scorpius a su lado —. Escaleras —anunció mientras empezaban a descender por una pequeña escalinata —. Será divertido —dijo casi con emisión._

—_No es buena idea, de verdad, chicos._

—_Calma, Jimmy —dijo el mayor —, sólo será una vueltecita._

—_Pero y si…_

—_Nada de peros —dijo Scorpius —, prometemos que te cuidaremos mucho._

—_Sí, además no te montaras solo en una escoba._

—_Lo imaginaba —dijo soltando el aire con resignación. Al parecer no sacaba nada con decirle que no a estos chicos, por que ellos parecían hacer las cosas con libertad._

_Llegaron al campo de quidditch, y tras mucho discutir entre ambos primos quien se llevaría a James, Louis salió ganando con su discurso que era el mayor de los tres y que le correspondía cuidar a él del chico._

_James estaba aterrado y se sujetó con fuerza de la escoba en la le instaron a subir. Sintió como Louis se sentada tras él y pasaba una mano por su cintura, apretándolo contra el cuerpo del otro. Recién ahí pudo darse cuenta de que Louis podría ser más alto que él, y que tenía un cuerpo algo fornido._

— _¿Listo?_

—_No._

—_Bien —dijo riendo y se elevó._

_Estuvieron volando por largo rato. James se sentía libre. Era como si nada alrededor existiera, pero esta vez, no por la oscuridad, si no que nada de nada. No había nada a sus pies, ni sobre su cabeza, a ningún lado. Era liberador. _

— _¿Cómo lo llevas? —Preguntó Scorpius, que en ningún momento se había apartado de ellos._

—_Bien —dijo totalmente relajado._

—_En mis brazos siempre te sentirás así —le susurró Louis._

—_Déjalo, pervertido —le bromeó Scorpius, pero se notaba algo molesto._

— _¿Por qué, celoso? —Preguntó Louis, afianzando más su brazo en la cintura de James._

—_Puede ser._

—_Chicos, basta —pidió James, incomodo por el curso que estaba llevando la conversación._

—_No te preocupes, Jimmy —dijo Louis con voz ronca —, aquí, mi primo y yo, sólo estamos exponiendo un punto muy importante._

—_Lo es, de hecho —dijo Scorpius, acercándose un poco más a ellos y poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico. —. Eres muy lindo, James._

—_Sí, mucho —dijo Louis._

—_No quiero seguir escuchando —dijo incomodo —. Quiero regresar a mi habitación, ahora —exigió._

—_Espera, Jimmy…_

—_Dije que ahora._

_En un movimiento mal ejecutado por parte de James, la escoba se fue hacia adelante. James, que había quitado la mano de Louis que estaba en su cintura, se refaló hacia adelante y sólo escuchó el grito de los chicos que le llamaban. Estaba cayendo estrepitosamente y a su mente vino su papá, sonriéndole, diciendo que todo estaría bien. James sabía que se esta no se salvaba. Fue cuando sintió que chocaba con las ramas de los arboles, estaban amortiguando su caída, pero un dolor insoportable le atravesó el brazo y calló de golpe en el suelo._

— _¡James!_

— _¡Jimmy!_

—_Me duele —dijo agarrándose el brazo y sintiéndolo húmedo —. Estoy sangrando._

—_Calma, estarás bien —le dijo Scorpius._

— _¡Ve por ayuda, Scorp! —escuchó el ruido de las hojas al ser pisadas al correr por sobre estas —Calma, chiquito._

—_No soy chiquito —dijo apenas, le dolía todo y sentía mucho frío. _

—_Apártate, Weasley._

—_Snape —dijo apenas James, sintiendo como era elevado en brazos._

—_Silencio —exigió el mayor, apurando el paso —todo estará bien._

—_Papá…_

—_Todo estará bien._

James perdió el conocimiento después de eso.

Severus vio como Lucius se acercaba a paso apresurado.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —Le preguntó Severus. — ¿Encontraste a su padre?

—Lo hice, pero no te gustará.


	8. Capítulo 8: Tratando de recordar

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 8/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Tratando de recordar**

Severus estaba en junto a la camilla, mirando como James recobraba poco a poco el color. La sangre ajena le devolvía la vida que había estado a punto de perder, gota por gota. Miraba cada rasgo del chico, cada curva de sus mejillas, el ceño, que siempre veía fruncido en su presencia, ahora estaba liso y sin el menor signo de incomodidad.

—Señor Snape —Severus no se volteó a mirar a quien le llamaba, pero hizo un movimiento con la mano para que siguiera —, no es bueno que se encuentre de pie —dijo la enfermera —ha dado demasiada sangre, y su hijo ya esta bien, no será necesario que lo vigile.

Severus apretó la mandíbula ante las palabras de la mujer, y sintió cuando esta, pidiendo una tímida disculpa, se alejaba dejándolo solo con James.

Con su hijo.

Esto tenía que tener una muy buena explicación.

— _¿Lo encontraste? —Le preguntó Severus. — ¿Encontraste a su padre?_

—_Lo hice, pero no te gustara._

— _¿Entonces es Voldemort, después de todo?_

—_No, de hecho es quien menos pensábamos._

—_Tanto misterio, Lucius. ¿Quién es? ¿Ron Weasley? ¿Neville Longbottom? ¿Seamus Finnigan? ¿Alguien de Slytherin o las otras casas?_

—_Detente, por favor —dijo el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de pesadez —. No sé como decírtelo, porque sé que no lo sabes y no entiendo por que._

— _¡Deja de dar vueltas!_

— _¡Eres tú! _

_Severus se quedó tieso en su lugar, sin poder entender aun las palabras de Lucius._

— _¿Yo qué?_

—_Demonios, Severus, te digo que eres tú. Tú eres el padre biológico de James Potter._

— _¡Eso es estúpido! ¡¿Cómo voy a ser yo si nunca le toqué un pelo a Potter?!_

—_Entonces no sé como lo hicieron para que tú aparecieras como padre biológico del chico._

—_Los papeles deben haber sido modificados._

—_Pues lo dudo mucho —dijo entregándole los análisis de ADN que había "pedido prestado"._

_Severus leyó el papel que le entregaba Lucius, aun sin dar crédito a lo que leía_

_Resultados: Esta prueba fue realizada por un laboratorio con acreditación estatal._

_Se analizaron 16 marcadores genéticos. _

_ID Interpretación: De acuerdo con el análisis del ADN, El presunto padre Severus Snape Prince puede ser aprobado como padre biológico del menor, James Potter, porque ellos coinciden con los mismos marcadores genéticos. La probabilidad de parentesco se indica como sigue._

_Índice combinado directo: 51,729._

_Porcentaje de Probabilidad: 99.999%_

_Por lo tanto, asumiendo la probabilidad a priori de 50%, la probabilidad de paternidad es de 99.99% _

_**POSITIVO.**_

_Las palabras expuestas en el papel eran tan claras que era imposible negar la verdad, pero entonces… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?_

—_Nunca le puse un dedo encima a Harry Potter —dijo Severus, sin dejar de mirar el documento —, a ningún hombre._

— _Entonces explícame como…_

—_Señor Snape —dijo el medico que había hablado con él —es urgente que la persona que iban a traer llegue pronto. Logramos sacar del brazo derecho del chico, un trozo de madera de cuatro pulgada y no hemos podido aplicar ningún hechizo de curación en él. Si no llega pronto, el chico morirá desangrado._

_El tono imperioso que ocupó el medico hizo a Lucius que sujetara del brazo a Severus y lo apartara._

—_Puede que tú seas su padre._

—_No lo soy. Es imposible que lo sea._

—_Pues los papeles lo decaen ¿Por que Harry Potter falsificaría los papeles de su hijo poniéndote a ti como su padre biológico?_

—_Para ocultar la verdad._

—_Insisto, ¿Por qué tú?_

—_No tuve sexo con Potter ¿Puedes entenderlo? —Le dijo apretando los dientes._

—_Pues ahí adentro hay un mocoso a un paso de la anemia, chico que probablemente sea tu hijo, y te estas cuestionando aquí afuera si te acostaste o no con su padre._

—_Señor Snape…_

— _¿Es usted el medico del chico? —Preguntó Lucius, haciendo a Severus a un lado._

—_Así es —dijo el medico, viendo como el hombre al que le estaba hablando se quedaba a unos metros, cada vez mas pálido._

—_Pues tenemos un problema. El padre del chico no esta aquí para decirnos quien es su otro padre y no contamos con tiempo, pero lo mas probable, según mis investigaciones, es que el señor Snape sea padre del chico. ¿Cómo podríamos saber si es verdad?_

—_Si ese es el caso, sólo tendría que acercarse al paciente, tratar de aplicar un hechizo sanador sobre él. Si verdaderamente es el padre biológico, el hechizo de protección que pusieron sobre el niño, no podrá repelerlo._

_Lucius se giró y sostuvo a Severus del brazo, que parecía estar en estado de shock._

—_Tienes la manera de saber si todo esto es verdad o no._

—_Sé que no lo es._

— _¿Entonces por que no lo pruebas? —Le dijo retándolo —Ve adentro y lanza el hechizo en Potter, si no es tu hijo, simplemente no funcionará._

—_Bien —dijo animado con el desafío —, ya veras como Potter mintió en ese informe._

_Severus entró junto al medico a la habitación donde tenían a James. Lucius los seguía unos pasos más atrás, quería estar presente para cuando Severus cayera en cuenta de que algo muy extraño estaba pasando._

—_Señor Snape —dijo el medico tratante —, sólo tiene que lanzar un hechizo cualquiera sobre el chico, siempre y sea sanador._

—_Bien —dijo acercándose a la camilla y notando que el chico tenía una palidez cadavérica —**Episkey **—de la varita de Severus salió una pequeña luz plateada que bañó el cuerpo del niño por completo._

_Lucius, que aun estaba a unos pasos, se acercó a donde estaba su amigo y puso una mano en su hombro._

—_Claramente es tu hijo._

_Severus no decía nada. Estaba tan impactado con todo lo que estaba pasando que no era capaz de poner en orden sus ideas. No supo en que momento lo llevaron a una camilla o cuando enterraron en su brazo una aguja gruesa para extraerle sangre. No escuchaba a nadie, sólo veía al niño que estaba a unas camas más allá._

_James Potter era su hijo y él ni había tocado a su padre._

—_Severus, debes colocar esta aguja en el brazo de James —le dijo Lucius, mostrándole una aguja igual de gruesa que la que le habían puesto a él._

— _¿Eh?_

—_Severus, sé que es impactante, pero tienes que hacerlo. La magia que lo protege no deja que nadie le toque, sólo tú puedes inyectarlo._

Ahora Severus lo miraba dormir, sin saber que hacer o decir. ¿Qué podría decirle después de todo? Que era su padre y que nunca lo supo. Que era algo tonto el que compartieran sangre si nunca se acostó con su otro padre. Que todo esto era estúpido.

Entonces volvió a recordar a Potter bailando feliz a su lado y diciéndole que estaba esperando un bebé. ¿Y si no era un extraño sueño? ¿Y si alguien los atacó de verdad? ¿Y si alguien le quitó sus recuerdos?

Tenía que encontrar a Potter. Era imperioso el que supiera la verdad de todo esto.

Continuará…

N/A: sipes, era hijo de Severus… para quienes se preguntan por el color de pelo de James… yo tengo el color de pelo de mi abuela también… alguna otra pregunta ^^'

Un beso

Majo


	9. Capítulo 9: Parte de la razón

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 9/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Parte de la razón**

—Me duele —se quejó James, al sentir como los analgésicos poco a poco dejaban de hacer efecto.

—Y seguirá así hasta que sepamos como quitarte el hechizo protector que tienes puesto encima.

James reconoció la voz de su interlocutor al primer momento.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —Preguntó de mala gana.

—Tengo un par de preguntitas para ti —Severus se sentó en una silla que antes estaba un poco más apartada de la camilla.

— ¿Qué quiere saber ahora? —Estaba realmente arto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no estaba en sus estándares de buen despertar, el hacerlo en presencia de Severus Snape.

—Quiero saber como fue que tu padre te concibió.

— ¿Le contaron la historia de la abejita y la flor? —Dijo con vos irónica.

—Claro, pero una parte no entendí —dijo con el mismo ton —, la parte en que yo me acosté con tu padre, para procrearte.

La sonrisa retorcida que adornaba la cara de James se borró en ese momento. Sintió como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Como la transpiración en su espalda se afianzaba y le provocaba escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo se atreve…?

— ¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a negarme tal información? —Le interrumpió elevando la voz. Había estado dispuesto a escuchar la otra versión de las cosas, pero escuchar que James se burlaba de él, lo superó —Me negaron tu existencia…

—Eso no es así —dijo molesto el chico — ¿Por qué mi padre haría algo por el estilo? Claro, sólo por ser quien es, se le tiene que estar buscando para que me conociera, ¿Verdad? —Dijo con ironía, soltando el cumulo de sensaciones que tenía adentro —Mi padre si le dijo de mí, pero a usted no le importó.

—Eso es inverosímil —dijo apretando los dientes —. Nunca abandonaría a un hijo mío, mucho menos si su padre es un mocoso aun.

— ¿Ahora es un mocoso? —Preguntó hiriente —Pues eso no le importó cuando se lo tiró.

— ¡No voy a permitirte que me hables así!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ejercerá ahora su papel de padre?! —Le gritó con le mismo tono —No me haga reír. Lo último que hará en esta vida es escuchar de mí el que lo llame de esa manera.

—Nunca te impondría el que me llames así —dijo en un tono más bajo, pero no por eso menos intimidante —, pero quiero saber la verdad. ¿Por qué no recuerdo todo lo que pasó?

— ¿Qué se yo? No estoy en su cabeza como para saber que es lo que quiere o no saber.

—Si sigues en esa pose no podremos hablar como gente civilizada.

— ¡Pues yo no quiero que este aquí! —Gritó irritado — ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Aléjese de mi padre y de nuestra vida! —Respiraba irregularmente y apretaba los puños sobre su cama —Como lo hizo hace años —dijo mirándolo fijamente, aun sin poder verlo.

Severus no dijo más, estaba demasiado extasiado por los ojos de James. Había esperado ver los ojos verdes de Lily o Harry Potter, incluso se imaginó que podrían haber sido negros como los suyos, por lo menos esa idea pasó por su cabeza hace unas horas, mientras velaba su sueño. Nunca se esperó el que esas lindas pestañas enmarcaran unos ojos tan bancos, no había una gota de color en esas ventanas. Increíblemente, ese era el color más hermoso que pudo haber tenido.

Severus se puso de pie y se alejó de la silla en la que estaba. Si seguía en esa habitación no sabía que haría.

—Cuando encuentre a tu padre, podremos saber lo que pasó —dijo casi en un susurro, que por el silencio que había en la habitación, era fácilmente escuchado —, pero te lo repito, nunca supe de ti, si hubiera sabido…

—El "hubiera" no existe, señor Snape —dijo acomodándose hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Cuando James se quedó solo, pudo por fin llorar.

…

—Tengo el número de la habitación en donde tienen a tu hijo, Potter —dijo un hombre a su lado, torturándolo en sueños — ¿Sabes que más se averiguó? —Le dijo susurrándole al oído —Que Severus Snape le salvó la vida, dándole su sangre.

Harry escuchó como el maniático ese se alejaba y le dejaba solo nuevamente. No podía sacudirse, estaba claramente hechizado y no podría moverse por quizás cuanto tiempo, pero aun así podía escuchar todo lo que le decían, y esperaba que sólo se tratara de una más de sus torturas psicológicas, por que no podía creer que en sólo tres meses, todo lo que trató de ocultar por quince años, se perdiera por un estúpido accidente en escoba.

…

—Severus, no entiendo nada de lo que estas diciendo —dijo Minerva, tratando de entender por que el hombre que siempre vio como un hombre culto, educado y dentro de sus cabales, casi se tiraba de los cabellos, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

—No puedo creer que ese mocoso mimado me lo haya ocultado. ¡Claro! Ahora si entiendo muchas cosas.

— ¿Cosas como cuales? —Preguntó la mujer, viendo que no podría sacar información de otra manera.

—Como el porque el chico me odia… cosa que de todas formas no entiendo por completo, pero si tomamos en cuenta que él cree que yo sí sabía de su existencia, y que aun así lo desdeñé…

— ¿A quien desdeñaste?

—A James… ¿Me estas escuchando? —Preguntó mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada.

—Lo hago, pero desde hace un buen rato te dije que no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

—James Potter es mi hijo biológico —declaró, viendo como la mujer se cubría la boca con ambas manos y trataba de evitar que un gemido saliera por su boca —. Sí, como lo oyes. Me acabo de enterar que en algún momento de mi vida me acosté con Harry Potter y de esa unión llegó al mundo el mocoso insolente que esta en una camilla de San Mungo con una herida en el brazo, y al que no puedo ayudar por que el idiota de su padre lo sobre protege al punto de lanzar un hechizo sobre él que no le permita a nadie tocarlo —dijo con el último aliento que le quedaba, antes de caer sobre la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la mujer.

—Lo que me cuentas está fuera de toda lógica, Severus —dijo después de unos minutos que utilizó para analizar la situación — ¿Quiere decir que Harry esperaba a James cuando se fue de Hogwarts?

—Así es —dijo sin tomar mucho en cuento las palabras de la mujer, más pendiente en tratar de recordar algo, pero nada entraba en su cabeza.

—Lo que quiere decir que quizás por eso se fue de Hogwarts.

—Puede ser…

—Severus… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

— ¡Nada! —Dijo irritado —Lo último que puedo recordar es las clases que le daba al chico, nada fuera de lo común… pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Hay algo que me molesta. Hace unos días, estando solo, recordé a Potter. Me decía que estaba esperando un bebé. Estaba frente a mí, pero después alguien lo apuntó por la espalda. No vi nada más después de eso.

— ¿Crees que pueda ser parte de un recuerdo?

—Es lo único que puedo imaginar por ahora.

…

—Esta es la habitación —dijo el hombre —762-779 —dijo leyendo en la puerta. Un par de Aurores estaban dormidos gracias al hechizo que les había lanzado.

El hombre abrió la puerta y pudo ver, pese a la oscuridad de la noche, la silueta del chico sobre la camilla. Se acercó con cuidado, apuntándolo siempre con su varita. El chico dormía plácidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con calma.

—Te tengo, James Potter —dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, mientras desaparecía con el chico de la habitación.

Continuará….


	10. Capítulo 10: Un encuentro sin interés

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 10/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Un encuentro sin interés**

—Despierta, Potter —le dijeron mientras lo movían de manera brusca.

Harry se movió en su posición. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, tres meses de inmovilidad dejaba adolorido a cualquiera, incluso al héroe del mundo mágico.

—Demonios…

—Agradece que te permito hablar, idiota —dijo con voz prepotente —, ahora ponte de pie, que tienes visitas —dijo con burla.

Harry no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando. De un momento al otro lo despertaron, luego de su largo tiempo en coma mágico inducido. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—James.

—Exacto —dijo entre risas — ¿Sabes? No fue para nada difícil el sacarlo de San Mungo. Se nota que no le estaban poniendo el menor cuidado.

— ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Nada malo, contrólate —le dijo tirándolo contra la cama, pues se había puesto de pie de golpe ante la mención de su hijo — ¿No entiendes en que situación te encuentras? Tú no tienes poder contra nosotros, ahora.

—Son unos cobardes.

—Claro que no —dijo con burla — ¿No se supone que eso se les dice a las personas que se esconden?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry pudo ver a una mujer que conocía desde su infancia, claro que sus rasgos ahora eran más serios, definidos, y por sobre todo, aun tenía esa maldita sonrisa en su cara.

—Parkinson —dijo con desprecio — ¿También estás metida en todo esto?

—Obviamente, Potter —dijo la mujer, mientras tiraba hacia atrás su largo cabello negro. — ¿M echabas de meno?

—Nunca en mi vida, perra.

Harry recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, cortesía del robusto hombre de cabellos rubios y cortos que le despertó.

—Así no se trata a una dama, Potter —dijo haciéndose tronar los dedos de las demás manos, en cara amenaza.

—Déjalo, Brodderni, tenemos nuestros asuntos. —Dijo entretenida por la situación — ¿Aun te pesa que me acostara con tu amante, Potter? Veo como rabeas por eso.

—Puedes hacer lo que se ocurra, desgraciada, pero no te quiero cerca de mi hijo.

—Déjanos solos, Brodderni —exigió la mujer.

—Panci…

—Te dije que me dejaras con él. No nos tardaremos demasiado. —le dijo acariciando el brazo del hombre de manera sensual.

El tipo salió de la habitación y Harry no dejó de ver a esa mujer que tanto daño le había hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi hijo? Sabes perfectamente que no es hijo de Voldemort.

—Puede ser, nunca se sabe, Potter —dijo mirándose las uñas de manera desinteresada — ¿Sabes? Estar con él fue la experiencia más excitante que he tenido. Sentirlo penetrarme, acariciarme los pechos, besarme…

— ¡Cállate, maldita desgraciada!

—Me acosté con Snape, Potter, y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Harry estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Tenía tanta rabia, tanta ira contenida que no podía más. Se lanzó contra la mujer que sacando su varita lo inmovilizó de inmediato.

—Ya es hora —dijo un hombre que entraba a la habitación y que vio a Potter retorcerse en el suelo — ¿No pudiste aguantar verdad?

—Sabes que le detesto —le dijo con falsa inocencia — ¿Me ayudaras a que ese tipo no se de cuenta?

—Siempre haces lo que quieres aquí, de todas maneras —le dijo alzándose de hombros y acercándose a Harry para echárselo al hombro —. Ahora tiene que presentarse frente a todos, el chico ya esta despierto.

—Pues vamos —dijo levantando la cara de Harry, que daba contra la espalda del otro tipo — ¿Preparado para ver a tu bastardito?

Harry no respondió, no estaba en condiciones luego de recibir un buen _Crucio._ Sólo sintió cuando era dejado en una silla y luego un _Incarcero_ era aplicado sobre él. Sus manos y piernas fueron atadas a las partes de la silla que ahora era su nueva prisión. Tenía que liberarse, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a su hijo.

—Traigan al muchacho —dijo la voz de un hombre.

Harry aun estaba muy confundido, y adolorido. Escucho que alguien se quejaba a lo lejos, esa voz la conocía. Sus ojos se abrieron con brío para encontrar al dueño de ese gemido.

— ¡James!

—Quieto, Potter —le dijo Parkinson cuando llegó al lado de la silla a donde habían dejado a James, amarrado al igual que su padre.

—Por favor…

—No ruegues, Potter, no es digno del héroe mágico el ponerse a rogar por la vida de su hijo —Le dijo el rubio que lo despertó.

—Además, no le haríamos nada a nuestro señor.

— ¡Él no es hijo de Voldemort, por Merlín!

—No mientas —le dijo el hombre que lo había traído en brazos. —Nuestro señor tiene descendencia, y está en nuestras manos el hacerlo ascender.

—Parkinson, tú sabes que no lo es —dijo desesperado, mirando a la mujer que se alzaba de hombros — ¡Diles la verdad!

—No tengo la más remota idea de lo que quieres decir.

—Veamos —dijo otro tipo, de cabello oscuro y enredado, mientras se acercaba a James —, si fuera nuestro señor, ningún un hechizo nuestro le dañaría.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó Harry al ver como apuntaban al chico que estaba apretando los puños — ¡No le hagan nada!

— ¿Qué mierda no entiendes, Potter? —le dijo el rubio agarrándolo del pelo y tirándolo hacia atrás con fuerza.

Harry no vio que pasó, pero de un momento al otro sus cuerdas se soltaron, el tipo que lo sostenía salía volando y muchos gemidos de diferentes perdonas. Su corazón se paralizo cuando pensó en su hijo, siendo uno de los atacados, pero nunca se preparó para lo que vio.

James Potter estaba de pie, son su rostro pétreo y apuntando a diestra y siniestra. Usando magia como un experto. No distinguía entre hombre o mujer, sólo se dedicó a reducir a los captores y luego apuntar a la puerta para reventarla.

Un importante numero de Aurores entraron en ese momento, apresando a los secuestradores y desapareciendo con ellos uno por uno, dejando solos a padre e hijo.

Harry se fue contra una pared y negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú… tú no eres mi hijo.

—Excelente deducción, Potter.

Harry nunca antes sintió tanto dolor como en ese momento. Sólo había una persona que podía decir su apellido con tanto desprecio.

—Snape.


	11. Capítulo 11: Sorpresa

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 11/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Sorpresa**

Harry estaba molesto, no, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese cretino a usar la imagen de su hijo? Claro, lo hizo para rescatarlo, ¡Pero él no se lo había pedido! Bastante ya tenía con saber que su hijo había tenido que estar con él, que tuvo un accidente y que por desgracia el tipo se había enterado de la identidad de James, cosa que se imaginó que debía haber notado en cuanto lo vio. ¿Qué acaso no sabía sacar cuentas tan precisas como la edad de su hijo y el tiempo que había pasado?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Severus.

—Primero esperarás a no tener la apariencia de mi hijo, y antes que todo iré por James —dijo llegando a la puerta, ni siquiera se habían movido de la sala donde los habían llevado los secuestradores.

—No me parece, Potter —dijo quitándose los lentes que seguramente le había quitado a James —, el hechizo terminará dentro de poco.

— ¿Tanta confianza de que te saldrías con la tuya? —Dijo cruzándose de brazos —Como siempre, creyendo que el mundo se rendirá a tus pies.

—Reconozco cierto tonito demasiado parecido al de James.

— ¿Será por que es mi hijo, idiota?

—Según sé, también es mi hijo.

—Nunca… —dijo acercándose de manera alarmantemente rápida hasta el hombre, que ya volvía a ser Severus Snape y lo sostuvo de la solapa de la ropa que segundos antes había transformado su dueño. Volvía ser el mismo hombre que dejó de ver hace quince años —James es sólo mío, así lo decidiste hace tiempo, así lo asumí cuando sólo era un niño y así mismo se quedara hasta el final de mis tiempos.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca…

— ¡No haría eso! Tú decidiste por todos…

— ¡Deja de decir eso! —Lo sostuvo de los brazos para zarandearlo un poco — ¡James dijo lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué le metiste toda esa sarta de mentiras para que me odiara?!

— ¿Mentiras? —Le dijo soltándose — ¿Según tú no tenemos derecho a odiarte y despreciarte?

—No tienes derecho a envenenarlo contra mí.

—Yo decido lo que James sabe y lo que no, es mi hijo…

—Nuestro

—Apostaría mi vida que se te acaba de revolver el estomago al decirlo —le dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa de lado —. Seguramente tu sangre bulló al enterarte de que lleva tu sangre.

—No podrías saber cuanto.

Ambos se quedaron cayados, mirándose con desprecio, con uno que no eran capaces de controlar. Harry sabía que tenían que hablar, ahora era un adulto, no el mocoso que se fue hace años, ahora podía hacerle frente a ese desgraciado que tenía parado frente a él. Severus, en cambio, quería apretar con sus propias manos el pequeño cuello del hombre que lo desafiaba con la mirada y cuando lo dejara inconsciente, podría meterse en su cabeza y no tener que escuchar sus patrañas por mucho tiempo más, por que sabía que Potter no se dejaría hechizar a la primera.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo —dijo con voz seria —. Él es mi única prioridad y no lo veo hace tiempo.

—Tres meses, casi cuatro —dijo Severus dejando salir el aire —. Mira, sé que no me crees nada, pero siento que ambos tenemos dos versiones de las cosas. Estuve hablando con Minerva y cabe la posibilidad de que haya sido hechizado para no recordar nada que tuviera que ver contigo.

— ¿Y esa es tu escusa?

— ¿Sabías que eras igualmente de intratable como lo es James?

—Soy su padre.

Severus negó con la cabeza, tal parecía que tanto padre como hijo tenía la misma manía de echar veneno y no escuchar. ¿No era así mismo él? Pensó de repente, cuando trataba de recordar como era Potter antes de irse. Nunca le hubiera escuchado hablar con tanta saña. El tiempo lo había cambiado.

—Está bien —dijo resignado —, te llevaré con él y luego, quieras o no, hablaremos de lo que supuestamente dije…

—Lo dijiste —declaró tajante —, pero bien, si quieres revivir tu miseria, no seré yo quien te evite la molestia.

Severus lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, sintiendo como se quejaba por el dolor, lo que lo hizo sonreír de lado. Era gratificante verlo sufrir, cuando se hacía el chico fuerte y duro que se mostró frente a él.

Harry sintió que se volvía toda la bilis al _aparecerse_ en San Mungo. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar luego, de todos modos venía recién despertando después de tantos meses en supuesto coma.

Siguió a Snape a lo largo de los pasillos, escuchando los murmullos de las personas que pasaban de largo y que le quedaban mirando como si se tratara de un fantasma. Tantos años fuera del mundo mágico lo habían llevado a convertirse en una especie de leyenda. Nuevamente.

Los magos eran demasiado fanáticos, pensó con pesar.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación vigilada por Aurores, supo que era la de su hijo, así que empujó a Snape para poder entrar, sin importarle lo que el hombre decía a los que vigilaban a su hijo. Abrió la puerta y lo vio, su corazón se detuvo de emoción, sintiendo que no lo veía desde hace años.

— ¿Papá?

Desde la puerta, Severus arqueó una ceja preguntándose como James se había dado cuenta que se trataba de Potter si el hombre ni siquiera había hablado. Ya averiguaría sobre tal impresionante condición.

—Jimmy —le llamó acercándose a la camilla y abrazando al chico con fuerza —Oh, Merlín vendito —le dijo besándolo por todas las partes de su infantil cara —, mi bebé, no sabes cuanto miedo tuve de que te llevaran a ti también.

—Pero no pasó, papá, no te preocupes —le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura —. Te eché mucho de menos, papito, no sabes cuanto.

—Lo sé, hijo mío, por que es lo mismo que sentía yo.

Severus bufó ante tal muestra de amor desmedido, si tomar en cuenta el retortijón que sintió en el estomago al verlos abrazarse con tanta desesperación.

—Disculpen que interrumpa tan emotivo encuentro —dijo con desprecio —, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Será luego, Snape, ahora me encargaré de mi hijo.

—Nuestro —dijo con malicia, a sabiendas de lo que le molestaba a Harry eso.

—Mi hijo, Snape, no tiene por que presenciar nuestras discusiones, por que asumo que a tu cuidado habrá tenido que tolerar bastante de tu lengua acida.

—Y no sabes cuanto.

—Fuera —dijo apuntando a la puerta con un dedo —. No te quiero cerca de él.

—Pues es bastante difícil que lo hagas, Potter —dijo sacando un documento de su túnica —. Resulta que cuento con muy buenos contactos, y gracias a un interesante documento de ADN que encontramos, y con el cual pudimos salvarle la vida a James, me ayudaron con otro asuntito.

Harry leía el papel sin poder creer lo que veía.

—No pudiste haberte atrevido —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con rabia —. Asumiste la paternidad de James.

—No sólo eso, sigue leyendo —dijo divertido con toda esta situación.

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza —. James Snape Potter.

—Así es —dijo acercándose y quitándole el documento —. Legalmente James es mi hijo también y por lo mismo, tengo los mismos derechos sobre su tutela.

Desde la camilla James se preguntaba que es lo que pasaría con su padre y él de ahora en adelante.

Continuará…

N/A: Entramos a recta final… poco o nada queda para que sepan que fue lo que pasó.

Me encantan las peleas de Harry y Severus.

Un beso

Majo


	12. Capítulo 12: Enfrentamiento

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 12/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Enfrentamiento**

Severus salió al pasillo, como todos los días para tratar de encontrar al insufrible mocoso que llevaba escondiéndose desde que McGonagall les dio asilo en el castillo. Había decidido que cuando James se recuperara, ellos se sentarían a hablar de todo lo que pasó. Pero, ni bien Potter puso un pie en el castillo, se transformó en una coraza que ni siquiera le vio y desapareció por uno de los pasillos, arrastrando al recién recuperado muchacho con él.

Había tratado de hablarle, pero no resultó, Potter conocía la manera de esquivarlo en cualquier lugar. Conocía pasadizos que él no conocía. Sabía cuando se acercaba y por eso mismo desaparecía, estaba seguro que eso se debía a la maldita capa de invisibilidad que había heredado de James Potter abuelo.

Se le revolvía el estomago cada vez que recordaba que su único hijo tenía el nombre de ese despreciable hombre. De hecho, apostaría su magia por que Harry Potter nombró así al chico, sólo por que sabía que si él se llegaba a enterar en algún momento, le causaría tanto desagrado como le estaba provocando ahora.

—Te encontré —dijo dando vuelta por un pasillo, justo cuando James y su padre caminaban en dirección a las habitaciones de Gryffindor.

No había podido sacarle a Minerva el lugar en donde padre e hijo se estaban alojando. La mujer había alegado que bastante tenía que asumir Harry, después de que se enteró de que ahora el chico llevaba su apellido.

_Minerva estará de pie, con las manos sobre el escritorio, mientras Severus se sentaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, esperando que la mujer terminara de leer el documento que ahora reposaba sobre el escritorio._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Severus? —Le preguntó, luego de digerir la información._

—_Si voy a lanzarme a una misión en que el la cual, tanto Potter como yo podemos morir, lo mínimo es dejar al chico protegido._

—_Entonces lo haces por James —dijo soltando un suspiro —. Aunque es noble de tu parte…_

—_No es nobleza, no te confundas. Nadie dirá que en mi vida deje un asunto sin resolver._

—_Hablas como si fuera un tramite._

— _¿Y no te parece? —Le dijo cruzando un pie sobre el otro —Nunca conocí al chico en su vida, no sé que le gusta, no sé que sueña, ni lo que espera del futuro. Es un completo desconocido con el que comparto un vínculo consanguíneo._

—_Que mal suena…_

—_Pero es verdad —dijo tajante —. Así que ahora tengo muchas cosas que arreglar —dijo poniéndose de pie_

— _¿Qué harás, Severus? Y por favor que no sea seguir interrogando a James. El chico esta bajo mucha presión._

—_No le haré nada —dijo con aire desesperado —. Sólo tomaré un cabello de él._

— _¿Un cabello? —Le preguntó dudosa, y luego se volvió a poner de pie — ¡Poción multijugos!_

—_Así es — dijo casi llegando a la salida —. Voy a encontrar a Potter, y tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones._

—_Severus, por favor, no quiero que también presiones a Harry._

— _¿Qué no lo presione? —Preguntó al tiempo en que se giraba con furia — ¿Cómo crees que quedé cuando me enteré que tenía un hijo de quince años al que no conocía? Perdóname, Minerva —dijo llamándola por su nombre —, pero él tiene mucho que explicar._

—_Sólo te pido…_

—_No, no me pidas nada ahora. Sólo piensa en como te sentirías tú, si ni siquiera recordaras el momento de su concepción. Es lo que yo siento._

Severus había salido del despacho furioso, y luego había ido al hospital para disponer todo, cambiar a James de habitación y tomar su lugar, usando la poción que había preparado para el propósito.

Ahora seguía Harry, que había dejado a James en una habitación cerca a la de Gryffindor y luego se encaminó a un baño de mujeres, le extrañó y se quedó escondido tras la entrada. Lo vio susurrar algo, le parecía que al grifo del lavamanos.

Luego lo impensable pasó. Los cubículos del lavamanos se separaron y dejaron una entrada, por la que Potter se dejó caer. Lo siguió a prudente distancia, pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo. Era un lugar asqueroso, una cueva, donde podía habitar quizás que bicharraco.

— ¿Qué haces siguiéndome? —Le dijo una voz a las espaldas.

Severus se giró, no entendiendo en que momento Potter se había ocultado y le había esperado al asecho.

—Evidentemente no quieres que te encuentre —dijo cruzándose de brazos — ¿Te esconderás hasta que te vayas?

—Era la idea, pero aparentemente nada te detendrá —dijo pasando por su lado y encaminándose más hacia el interior de la cloaca.

Severus no se preguntó a donde iban, ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, intuía muy bien en donde estaban y quizás este lugar les daría la privacidad que necesitaban para poder hablar.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos, en los que Harry se dedicó a recorrer a estancia, al igual que Severus, tratando de gravarse las entradas, salidas y los diferentes posibles obstáculos al tratar de huir.

— ¿Ahora si estas dispuesto a hablar? —Preguntó parándose frente al más joven que le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—No debería ni siquiera permitir que estés cerca de mí o de mi hijo.

—Pero como no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, no me queda más que escuchar tu versión de las cosas.

— ¿Mi versión? —Preguntó, riéndose con ironía — ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Obviamente no, Potter —dijo de mala gana —. Lo último que recuerdo sobre ti es cuando estabas en séptimo, te daba clases y nada más a parte de eso, mucho menos el que compartiéramos algo más que la relación de alumno y profesor.

—Entonces —dijo poniéndose a caminar al rededor de Severus, mientras parecía analizar las cosas, poniendo su mano en su barbilla —. Tengo que creer que no recuerdas nada de nada… mmm… ya veo.

—No hace falta que seas sínico.

— ¡Ni tu que me trates como un estúpido! —Le dijo empujándolo por el frente — ¡Es la ultima vez que te lo digo, Snape, no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros!

—Es muy tarde, Potter —Dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo con fuerza —. Pues me dirás ahora mismo lo que pasó entre nosotros en el pasado, por que no lo recuerdo. Y como fue que ese niño llegó al mundo.

Fue entonces que Severus notó algo. Harry estaba blanco como un papel y lo miraba de una manera diferente a como lo hacía antes. Estaba temblando y podía notar como comenzaba a transpirar.

Tú no me odias —dijo abriendo los ojos —, tú me tienes miedo —afirmó, muy seguro de sus palabras — ¿Qué fue lo que hice, para que me temieras así?

Harry abrió los ojos aun más. De verdad estaba temblando, y Severus había visto su temor, pero no sabía como combatirlo.

Continuará…

N/A: ¿Se acuerdan del titulo de este fic?, pues están muy cerca de saber el porqué de todo esto.

Un beso

Majo

PD: Apropósito, no saben como les agradezco el que me dejen sus comentarios, en cuento tenga tiempo, lo prometo, voy a responderlos. Gracias.


	13. Capítulo 13: Razones mas que obvias

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 13/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Razones más que obvias **

Severus llegó a su habitación más abatido de lo que nunca había estado.

¿Cómo pudo hacerse dejado hechizar de tal manera?

Nunca se lo podría perdonar. Ahora si podía entender muchas de las cosas que pasaron, por lo menos la gran mayoría, pero la duda aun persistía en su cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? No era cosa de que simplemente quisieran atacarlos, quienquiera que lo hiriera de esa manera, debía haber alguna razón, por muy estúpida que fuera, tendría que haber algo para poder entender el motivo que llevó a quien le atacó, para que lo manipulara de tal manera.

Aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza la ola de recuerdos que extrajo de la cabeza de Harry. Por que ahora era Harry, ya no podía decirle Potter con el mismo desprecio que lo hacía antes. Quizás nunca fue desprecio, pero ciertamente lo que fuera, ya no estaba ahí.

_Harry trataba de liberar su brazo del feroz agarre de Severus, _

—_Suéltame, no tengo nada que temer._

—_Pues no te creo —lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo llevó a una de las esquinas, donde lo hizo sentarse en el suelo —, ahora mismo me dirás que fue lo que pasó._

— _¿Y crees que por exigirme lo haré?_

—_Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas —dijo alejándose un poco y apuntándolo._

—_No lo hagas —advirtió, con los ojos dilatados del miedo._

—_No me dejas otra opción —vio como ponía sus manos como protección, cubriendo su rostro. —**Legeremens.**_

_**Harry daba vueltas por su habitación, estaba feliz, saltaba de un lado para el otro. Severus lo veía claramente, tenía que tener dieciséis años, era demasiado joven, así que decidió adelantarse en los sucesos, ir mas adelante.**_

_**Harry ahora estaba vomitando en el baño, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Lo vio acariciar su vientre y verlo llorar, pero sus lágrimas no eran de amargura, eran esas que aparecen cuando uno esta feliz. **_

—_**Tengo que decírselo hoy —dijo poniéndose de pie. **_

_**Severus lo seguía de cerca, no quería perderse detalle de lo que pasó esa vez. Ahora estaba seguro que lo habían hechizado, alguien le quitó sus recuerdos. **_

_**Harry se lavó la boca y luego de mojarse la cara y el cabello, salió de su habitación. Pasaron cerca de Weasley y Granger que le preguntaron donde iba, pero él sólo les dijo que ya venía, que no se preocuparan. Pasaron cerca de una de las ventanas que daban al campo de quidditch y vieron como Draco se llevaba a Ginny hacía el campo. Iban de la mano. **_

_**Cuando Severus vio que Harry se dirigía a la mazmorra, agudizó sus sentidos. Algo estaba mal ahí. ¿Por qué no había más alumnos en los pasillos que daban a Slytherin? No había un alma en todo el lugar.**_

_**Llegaron al que era su despacho y escucharon ruidos desde adentro. Vio como el ceño de Harry se arrugó. Eran gemidos y quejidos, lógicos de un acto amatorio o sexual, desde donde se le viera. Vio como el chico empezaba a sudar copiosamente. Y sin saber por que estiró la mano para que no avanzara, pero su mano atravesó al chico. Recordó que estos sólo eran recuerdos. **_

_**Harry abrió la puerta y su mano se quedó en la perilla, sin ser capaz de dar un paso más allá. Severus vio por sobre su hombro y la escena más bizarra apareció frente a él.**_

_**Severus se veía a si mismo, desnudo, teniendo sexo con una de sus alumnas, y no sólo eso, desde una puerta posterior, un muchacho apareció, sólo vistiendo una camisa y se acercó a ellos. El Severus que estaba en el suelo de su despacho, alargó la mano para agarrar al chico y lo arrastró con ellos al suelo, mientras lo besaba en la boca. **_

_**Harry estaba respirando de manera errática, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El Severus que sólo estaba de espectador, tuvo ganas de sacarlo de ahí, de decirle que esa imagen era falsa, que no había hecho eso. Pero como negarlo ahora.**_

—_**Severus —el llamado de Harry fue tan agónico, que de no ser un recuerdo, Severus le hubiera abrazado.**_

_**El Severus del recuerdo levantó la cabeza y vio que Harry estaba en la entrada, no se detuvo, no se levantó, ni siquiera dijo algo. Siguió embistiendo a la chica, mientras besaba al chico, que el Severus espectador, no reconoció de ninguna parte.**_

_**Harry no caminaba, no era capaz de apartar los ojos de ellos tres. **_

_**Severus no podía hacer nada más que ver que es lo que pasaría, pero ya entendía por que Harry lo odiaba.**_

—_**Por favor —rogó Harry, bajando la mirada.**_

_**Severus escuchó un bufido y vio al otro Severus que le hacía señas al otro joven. El chico sonrió de lado y se acercó a Harry. Quiso advertirle que no se acercara al chico, pero no podía decirle nada.**_

—_**Ven con nosotros, Harry —le dijo el chico, que a estas alturas exponía su cuerpo completamente desnudo.**_

—_**Suéltame —le dijo cuando este le tomó del brazo. **_

—_**Vamos, disfruta con nosotros —alejó a Harry de la puerta, arrastrándolo casi y luego cerró la puerta del despacho. **_

—_**Aléjate —le dijo soltándose cuando estuvieron casi en el centro. Miró a Severus y negó con la cabeza — ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Nada que explicar?**_

— _**¿Es necesario? —Preguntó con sorna, cerrando los ojos mientras embestía con más fuerza.**_

_**Harry se giró, no quería ver, pero se sentía incapaz de dar un paso. No podía alejarse por sus propios medios.**_

_**Severus vio como su pasado se corría en el interior de la chica, que ahora reconocía como Panci Parkinson. La chica reía gustosa y lo besaba en el rostro, pero Severus la sostuvo y la alejó un poco de su cuerpo, y caminó en dirección a Harry, con todo su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso.**_

—_**Te deseo —Le dijo aspirando el aroma de su nuca —. Quiero tenerte.**_

— _**¿Qué? —Preguntó volteándose — ¿Cómo te atreves?**_

—_**Vamos, Harry —le dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura —, no puedes dejarme así —le dijo mordisqueando su cuello.**_

—_**Vasta, déjame —le dijo alejándolo —. Eres un maldito.**_

—_**No me hables así, Harry —le dijo acercándolo de la muñeca, estrellándolo contra su cuerpo —, sé que te divertirás —le hizo señas al otro joven que se acercó y empezó a manosear a Harry.**_

—_**No, detente, deténganse —dijo al ver que ambos empezaban tocarlo —Severus, por favor —dijo al sentir como abría su camisa de golpe —Severus, es importante, te lo ruego.**_

—_**No ruegues, Harry, nunca lo hiciste en mis brazos, y Nicholas es muy complaciente también.**_

—_**Severus, estoy esperando un bebé, un hijo tuyo.**_

_**Eso pareció detener a Severus, pero sólo fue para que su rostro se transformara en uno de completa ira.**_

— _**¿Cómo que estas esperando un bebé? ¿Me intentas engañas?**_

—_**Severus…**_

— _**¡Cállate! —Le dijo abofeteándolo —No me engañaras, Harry. Tú no puedes tener un hijo mío.**_

—_**Pero yo…**_

—_**Y si es así —dijo con aire aterrador —no vivirá por mucho —arrojó a Harry contra el suelo y se subió sobre él, tratando de quitarle la ropa —. Te haré mío, Harry. Y si de verdad estas esperando un engendro, este dejará de vivir, lo sacaré de tu cuerpo con mis embestidas.**_

—_**Por favor, Severus —dijo tratando de alejarlo de su cuerpo —, no hagas esto…**_

—_**Dije que te callaras —lo sostuvo con fuerza del cuello —. Ese bebé no verá la luz.**_

_**Harry se ahogaba, pero parecía resignado. Severus quería atacarse a si mismo, no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, o que pasara en retrospectiva. Pero entonces vio como Harry se apretaba el vientre, al parecer, y por el puño apretado de la mano de Severus, este acaba de golpearlo. Severus iba a arremeter nuevamente contra él, pero Harry le golpeó en sus partes nobles y el hombre se retorció de dolor. Harry se puso de pie, con el dolor reflejado en su rostro y corrió fuera del despacho. Severus le siguió, sólo para verlo desaparecer de Hogwarts, luego de que Minerva se lo permitiera. **_

_Severus salió de la cabeza de Harry y vio como este volvía a tener los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

— _¿Fue suficiente recuerdo para ti? —Le preguntó antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él._

Severus se había quedado un rato más en ese lugar, para luego levantarse y volver a sus propias habitaciones. No tenía cara para mirar a Potter ahora, y quizás nunca.

Continuara…

N/A: Sé que en este momento odian a Severus, pero ya verana como arreglaré todo esto.

Un beso

Majo


	14. Capítulo 14: El dolor persiste

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 14/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**El dolor persiste**

James notaba que su padre estaba mal, lo había estado desde hace por lo menos una semana. No le dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que Severus Snape tenía mucho que ver con la condición actual de Harry. El asunto es que no sabía como ayudarlo. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía pasar, pero no quería que fuera eso, por que tenía claro que su padre había sufrido durante muchos años por que Snape lo rechazó y engañó a su padre con otra persona. Por eso lo odiaba, por que no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a ver a otra persona teniendo a Harry Potter como pareja. Además de su dolor propio al sentirse rechazado por su padre.

Aun así, a pesar que todo eso, estaba atento a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, no por no ver con sus ojos, podía hacerlo con su alma. Podía sentir en los cambios de voz de las personas, su nerviosismo, sus pausas, todo tenía un significado a su forma de ver. Tenía que saber que es lo que le hizo ese hombre a su padre. Pero para eso, necesitaba que alguien lo llevara, y claramente no sería su padre.

—Papá —llamó a Harry cuando le sintió cerca — ¿Me podrías llevar con Louis o con Scorpius?

— ¿Para que quieres ir con ellos? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Suenas molesto —dijo llegando al lado de Harry, que estaba en la orilla de la cama — ¿Por qué te molesta que los chicos se lleven bien conmigo?

—No me molesta, Jimmy —dijo abrazándolo y haciéndolo sentarse a su lado —, pero no me gusta que alguien más tenga tu atención —dijo divertido, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. James sonrió ante esto y se acomodó mejor, escuchando el latir del su corazón

— ¿Cómo son ellos, papás?

—Horribles, unos completos adefesios, te daría miedo si los vieras —dijo fingiendo asco, logrando que James se carcajeara —. No, son realmente apuestos. Si que tienes buen gusto.

—No me gustan. Ninguno —aseguró.

—Pues tu rostro esta completamente rojo.

—No puedo decirlo por que no me veo, así que lo niego completamente.

Harry sonrió al verlo cruzarse de brazos y sentarse, alejándose de él. Era increíble como había crecido su hijo. Si hace nada que le cambiaba los pañales y le ayudaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Se acercó al chico y le abrazó por el lado.

—No hay nada de malo con que te guste un chico, James, pero me gustaría saber cual es el que te gusta.

Y James no supo que responder.

…

No entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Minerva lo había llamado hace unos minutos, pero la mujer no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el despacho, sin dejar de apretarse las manos, alegando no se que cosa sobre irresponsables, que no piensan en los demás y quizás que cuanta cosa indescifrable más.

—Minerva, por favor —le llamó, al ver que la mujer no le tomaba en cuenta, después de haber sido ella misma quien le llamara.

—Esto es malo, Harry —dijo volteándose hacia él. —, no sé que es lo que hablaron tú y Severus…

—Si es para hablar sobre él, no quiero saberlo.

—Pero, Harry…

—No —dijo yendo a la salida —, no quiero saber de él…

El plof de la aparición de un elfo domestico le impidió seguir con su furioso discurso.

—Harry, ella es Mime, es la elfa que atiende a Severus.

—Le dije que…

— ¡Escúchame un momento, Harry! —Le detuvo histérica —Te llamé por que quiero saber que es lo que hablaron, para saber por que Severus no aparece desde hace tres días.

—No es mi culpa…

— ¡No te estoy culpando! —Dijo desesperada —Sólo te pido que me des una pista, algo para saber sobre como tratar a este hombre. Le pregunto a Mime, pero ella intenta golpearse para tratar de advertirme y los hechizos que están sobre su habitación, son las únicas pruebas que tengo de que esta vivo —dijo abatida, pero vio que Harry bufaba — ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿No te da curiosidad por lo menos?

—No hay nada que me importe menos.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo negando con la cabeza —. Creí que Severus se comportaba de mala manera, pero tú…

— ¡¿Yo qué?! —Preguntó de mala gana, encarándola —No vengas a reclamarme nada, por que no sabes nada de lo que fue mi vida.

—Pero entonces dime que fue lo que le dijiste.

—Nada que él no supiera…

—Pues lo dudo mucho, Harry —dijo entendiendo un poco la situación —. Quiero pedirte que me escuches, sólo unos minutos —Harry no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió de su lugar —. Desde que James llegó aquí, Severus se encargó de alejarse lo más posible de el, de tratar de no tomarlo en cuenta ni nada, pero en cuanto supo que era su hijo…

—Ah… te lo dijo —dijo irónico y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, me lo dijo y el por que lo reconoció como su hijo.

—Algo que yo no pedí.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas algo. Severus nunca supo lo que pasó contigo, no supo que James era su hijo, y tenemos certeza de que él fue hechizado para que no recordara nada.

—Eso explicaría por que reaccionó así cuando se metió en mi cabeza, sin mi permiso.

—Pero aun así, estoy segura que él necesita saber la verdad.

—Lo sabe, y no creo que sea la razón por la que desapareció.

—Mime —llamó a la elfa, ignorando las ultimas palabras de Harry —, quiero que me digas que es lo que ha hecho Severus en todos estos días.

La elfa se apretaba las manos y luego el escueto vestuario que le cubría.

—Mime no puede decirlo, el amo ordenó que Mime no abra la boca.

— ¿Ves? Él no quiere que nos enteremos.

—Vasta, Harry, estoy preocupada de verdad. En todos estos años, Severus nunca se comportó de esta manera.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la elfa.

—Si no me dices en este momento que es lo que pasa con Snape, me encargaré de que te den la prenda —dijo con voz seria.

— ¡Harry! —Le reprendió la mujer —No puedes amenazarla.

— ¿Quieres saber que le pasó al desgraciado, o no?

—Pero no es la forma.

—Pues no tengo otro método más rápido.

La mujer negó, pero la elfa, que llegaba a transpirar del miedo a que las intimidaciones de Harry se hicieran realidad, no escuchaba los intentos de la mujer de que no la amenazara.

—No lo haga —le pidió la elfa, sosteniéndolo del brazo —, lo llevaré con él.

— ¿Qué? No…

Pero fue muy tarde, por que en un plop se vieron transportados a las habitaciones de Severus.

Harry se cubrió la cara ante el hedor del lugar. Apestaba a alcohol y otros desagradables olores. Entonces vio a Snape, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una muralla, con una botella de Whisky en la mano. Estaba casi inconsciente.

— ¿Qué… que hacen... aquí?

Harry notó que el hombre no podía estar más ebrio, era lógico que se hubiera pasado esos días encerrado en aquel lugar, emborrachándose como un tipo cualquiera.

—Das pena, Snape —dijo con desprecio, pateándole de la mano la botella, que fue a dar contra la otra muralla, pero Severus ni siquiera se inmutó, mirando a Harry como si no lo conociera.

— ¿Y tu… tú quien…?

—Oh, santo Merlín, deja esta estupidez, ¿Quieres? —Le dijo apuntándolo con la varita —_**aguamenti**_ —El chorro de agua que salió de su varita le dio de lleno en la cara, casi ahogando a Severus en el proceso.

—Lo va a ahogar —dijo la elfa preocupada.

—No lo haré —dijo terminando con su hechizo —. Arregla este lugar, por favor, que Snape se de un baño de agua fría y luego que vaya con Minerva —le ordenó mientras se dirigía a la chimenea. Conocía tanto ese lugar, pero le hacía demasiado daño el seguir allí.

—No te vayas —le pidió sosteniéndolo del brazo —, yo no fui… no lo hice.

—Vasta…

—No sería capaz… esperabas a James.

—Eso no te importó —dijo quitando su brazo de manera brusca.

—Te probaré, que no era yo. Que no sería capaz.

Harry se encaminó a la chimenea sin molestarse en voltear, dejando a Severus sumido en su desdicha.

Continuará…

N/A: Pobresitosssssssss pero que le vamos a hacer, es hora de que se sepa la verdad… a sí, sólo quedan cuatro capítulos mas

Un beso

Majo


	15. Capítulo 15: Buscando una confesión

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 15/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Buscando una confesión**

—Necesito que me acompañes.

Harry detuvo su camino, iba con James en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts, quería ir a visitar a Hagrid cuando Snape les cortó el camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Ya te lo dije la última vez…

—Ah… Te puedes acordar de la última vez —dijo irónico —, pues como yo mismo te dije, y espero que eso lo recuerdes también, no te esfuerces en demostrar lo indemostrable.

— ¿Podrías, por una vez en tu vida, dejarme hablar y dejar de ponerte a la defensiva?

—Pues no, fíjate que estoy ocupado y…

—Demasiado tarde —dijo acercándose a ellos y sosteniendo a James del brazo.

— ¡No lo toques!

—No grites, Potter, o la gente se acercara a mirar y me darás la razón que sólo te importa ser el centro de atención.

James, que sólo era mero espectador de todo eso, pudo notar cuan tensos estaban los dos. Su corazón dolió en entendimiento. Su padre aun no olvidaba completamente a Snape y lo más probable es que aun lo amara. Dios, como le haría sufrir eso, por que estaba seguro que su padre no daría su brazo a torcer muy fácil. El asunto aquí era ¿Snape sentía lo mismo?

—Yo… —su voz llamó la atención de los adultos, que al notar cuan apretado tenían al chico, lo soltaron ligeramente — gracias —dijo soltándose un poco más, no se había dado cuenta que ambos eran muy fuertes —, creo que ambos tienen que hablar, y yo no quiero estar presente, así que podrías dejarme con Hagrid, papá, de todas formas él sabía que iría hoy.

—Hijo…

—Papi, nada pierdes, ya lo habías perdido todo con él, después de todo, así que habla con él, dile todo lo que tienes que decirles y luego vámonos ¿No se supone que volveríamos a nuestro hogar? Quiero que lo hagas sin ningún tema pendiente aquí.

Harry adoraba a su hijo, era tan maduro y sensible que le daban ganas de encerrarlo en una cajita para que nadie se lo mirara mucho.

—Espérame aquí —le "ordenó" a Snape, antes de partir con James, retomando su camino hacía la cabaña de Hagrid.

Snape los vio alejarse y se preguntó, ¿Qué lo hizo enamorarse de ese chico al punto de tener un hijo en común? Por que sabía que si se había acostado con Potter, no fue por simple calentamiento. Además estaba de nuevo ese recuerdo, sí, ya sabía que era un recuerdo. Harry saltaba de un lugar al otro y luego se acercaba a él para poner una de sus manos sobre su vientre, para que él mismo sitiera como comenzaba a crecer esa nueva vida. Luego la persona que los atacaba, o por lo menos es lo que él pensaba, por que luego de eso sólo había luz.

Ahora que lo veía acercarse de nuevo, sin James, se dijo que evidentemente el hombre era apuesto, pero no recordaba haber sentido atracción física hacía ningún hombre antes, era eso lo que más le incomodaba y molestaba, por que quien le hechizo, también borró ese gusto por el sexo opuesto que tenía, o por lo menos eso es lo que él pensaba.

— ¿Listo? —Le preguntó Severus cuando llegó a su lado.

—Sí, así que habla rápido por que no quiero dejar a mi hijo solo por tanto tiempo.

—No hablaremos aquí, de hecho, ni siquiera hablaremos.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces dime que se supone que vamos a hacer —dijo cruzándose de brazos, incomodo por recordar las palabras de su hijo.

_James y él estaban frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, esperando que el hombre les abría, cuando el niño se volteó para quedar frente a él. _

— _¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Harry, al ver como el ceño de su hijo se fruncía._

—_Papá, tú me dirías si estas enamorado, ¿Verdad?_

—_Por supuesto, hijo, ¿Por qué, me dirás quien te gusta a ti? —Preguntó divertido._

—_No, por que no me gusta nadie —dijo pese al sonrojo de sus mejillas —, pero no me gustaría que por pensar que a mi me molestara, tú dejaras pasar la posibilidad de volver a enamorarte._

—_No sé a que te refieres, hijo, pero ciertamente es algo que no pasaría._

— _¿Ni siquiera si fuera Severus Snape? —James notó que el lugar se quedó en un silencio total, lo que le decía que hasta la respiración de su padre estaba atorada en su garganta — ¿Papá?_

— _¿Por qué me dices esto, James? —Preguntó, sintiendo como un nudo le estuviera ahorcando._

—_Por que una vez me dijeron que un gran amor nunca se olvida, por mucho daño que este te haga. Si de verdad lo amaste, nunca dejaras de hacerlo._

Luego de eso Harry había besado la frente de su hijo, pero no dijo nada más, por que en ese momento llegó Hagrid y le pidió que cuidara a su hijo por unos minutos, cuando volvía al colegio, vio como Scorpius y Louis seguían la dirección a la cabaña donde dejó a James. No le tomó importancia, mucho menos cuando las palabras de su hijo aun rondaban en su cabeza.

— ¿Vamos? —Llamó Severus, despertándolo de su letargo.

—Aun no me dices a donde quieres llevarme.

—Iremos al ministerio. Conseguí que me dejaran hablar con los responsables de tu secuestro.

—Ah, Parkinson — dijo con desprecio —, no será que quieres ver a tu amante…

—Vas a detenerte con todo esto —le dijo sosteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo —. Me estas juzgando de lo que no soy culpable…

—Es lo que yo vi…—le dijo soltándose de golpe —nadie me quitará de la cabeza —le decía golpeándose la cien con un dedo —, cuando te encontré con esos dos, cuando me querías hacer abortar…

—Que poco me conoces, Potter. Tú error fue creer y no averiguar.

— ¿Y cual fue tu error, Snape? —Preguntó con desprecio — ¿Cuál fue?

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar —dijo bajando la cabeza —, pero nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca actuaría de esa manera, si estuve contigo, no estaría con alguien mas.

—Es lo que yo creía en esos años. Cuan equivocado estaba —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Sé que ahora nada te hará cambiar de opinión, pero sé que si hablamos con esa mujer, puedo obligarla a decir la verdad.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? —Preguntó mirándolo con rencor.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te hablé de esta botellita? —dijo balanceando una pequeña botella de cristal.

— ¿Veritaserum? ¿Le darás Veritaserum?

—Es la única manera que tengo de saber la verdad, sin ningún intermediario.

— ¿Qué harás si lo que digo es cierto? ¿Si de verdad te comportarte de manera tan… despreciable?

—Lo asumiré, pero antes deberé saber por que.

Harry mantuvo completo mutismo, hasta el momento en que llegaron al ministerio de magia, no había dicho nada, no se preocupó si el hombre caminaba o no tras él, ni siquiera le prestó atención a los reporteros que trataron de cortarle camino, tratando de conseguir una entrevista o si quiera unas palabras del desaparecido héroe del mundo mágico. Harry en su fuero internó no podía mas que sentir asco por este tipo de personas, que ni siquiera le buscaron, estaba seguro que un par de llamabas, un mínimo de comunicación y ellos se habrían enterado de que estaba en Italia, no es como si de verdad estuviera escondido, por lo menos no desde hace bastantes años.

Severus iba sumergido en su propio mundo, tratando de entender una razón, por muy ilógica que fuera, para que esa mujer hubiera atentado contra su felicidad. Siempre quiso una familia, y a ella le debía el que no la tuviera.

—Señor Snape, señor Potter —saludó un Auror, que estaba esperándole en uno de los pasillos, y que se encargó de que los reporteros fueran mantenidos a raya. —, síganme, por favor —dijo haciéndoles una señal con la mano para que lo acompañaran.

Llegaron a los aposentos de los presidiarios, un lugar deplorable, con olor a azufre y caluroso como el infierno mismo. El lugar perfecto para las personas que estaban encerradas en este lugar.

—Necesito un tiempo a solas con Parkinson —dijo Snape.

—Recuerde que un Auror debe estar con ustedes.

—Pues entonces que el Auror Potter me acompañe.

Harry vio a Severus, por primera vez, como si realmente no hubiera esperado que dijera algo como eso. No se le pasó por la cabeza que lograrían quedarse el suficiente tiempo con la presa, sin la compañía de alguien mas, de hecho, había pensado que tenía contactos dentro del ministerio que le permitirían el usar la poción con esa tipa.

—Bien, en ese caso —dijo el otro Auror, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Harry se dijo a si mismo que la seguridad en el ministerio de magia de Londres, era ciertamente deficiente, por que cualquier persona pudo haber entrando tomando su apariencia. Fue en ese momento en que su estomago dio un tirón y sus propias palabras le traicionaron.

_Cualquier persona pudo haber tomado su imagen._

¿Y si Snape decía la verdad?

¿Y si el Snape que vio teniendo sexo con Parkinson era otro?

Se detuvo de golpe y su mirada se desvió al hombre que estaba a su lado y sintió temor, sintió pánico de descubrir que todo eso fue su error.

Continuará…


	16. Capítulo 16: La verdad

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 16/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta:** Lorient/ Snarry-Lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**La verdad**

Severus se dio cuenta de que Harry no seguía avanzando y se giró, sin decirle nada al Auror que los estaba escoltando y que seguía caminando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó sosteniéndolo del brazo, al notar como retrocedía.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo sin mirar al frente, y sin tomar en cuenta el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Tienes que enfrentarla…

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó mirándolo de frente — ¿Para que me diga una estúpida razón por la cual destruyó mi vida y la de mi hijo?

—Fue también la mía. No quiero irme de este lugar sabiendo que tuve miedo a la verdad, como tal parece que tú lo estas haciendo.

—Tú no entiendes nada…

—Tú te has encargado de eso —le dijo soltándolo —. Sabes que ella es la clave, pero te aterra. No recordaba que fueras un cobarde.

—Cuando se trata de la mujer que me destruyó, sí, soy un cobarde.

Severus lo miró fijamente, era increíble lo frágil que parecía Harry Potter en este minuto. Nunca lo imaginó así, mucho menos después de las veces que le había enfrentado desde que llegó. Por alguna razón quería que ese hombre supiera la verdad, fuera buena o mala para si mismo. Después de haber visto sus recuerdos, sabía que el chico merecía un poco de paz interna.

—Escucha —le pidió, parándose frente a él, para que el hombre no pudiera ver más adelante. —, esa tipa logró algo que tú no esperabas hacer, y estoy seguro que la mayoría del mundo tampoco. Escapaste de este mundo y te escondiste, como un cobarde que no eres. No le des más armas para atacarte de nuevo. Piensa que ella, en donde estará, no será capas de hacerte daño nuevamente, ni a ti, ni a James.

Harry negaba con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos con vehemencia. Se negaba a ver la verdad, a sentir que por su culpa su hijo había sufrido al no tener otro padre a su lado.

Mírame —le pidió Severus, al ver que el hombre no parecía querer reaccionar. —. Sé que aquí —le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón —, muy en el fondo, aun confías algo en mí, por lo menos ahora, que estas a punto de saber la verdad. No te dejaré solo, diga lo que diga esa mujer.

—Vaya —dijo soltando un bufido —, eso fue justamente lo que te dije cuando querías que lo nuestro se acabara, por que tenías miedo de que Voldemort lo descubriera.

Severus sonrió de lado, al parecer, recordar los buenos momentos le hacía bien a Harry.

—Pues ahora es mi turno. Tenemos que enfrentar a esa mujer.

Harry asintió, no tan seguro de lo que fuera a pasar, pero ciertamente estaba un poco más dispuesto a dejar que las cosas se descubrieran.

Cuando llegaron a donde el Auror les esperaba, con muy mala cara, cabe añadir, les dio entrada a un cuarto que Harry reconoció como la sala de interrogatorio. Sólo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos para que la mujer se parara frente a ellos.

—Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo esperarían antes de venir a visitarme —dijo despectiva, luego de que el Auror que la trajo, los dejara a los tres a solas.

—Pues estamos aquí para saber la verdad.

—Pues tú lo sabes muy bien, Harry —dijo con voz melosa —, estuviste en primera fila siempre, ¿No lo recuerdas? —Preguntó pasándose la lengua por los labios y luego se comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Severus se acercó rápidamente y vertió en la boca de la mujer el contenido de la poción que la hizo atragantarse. Trató de escupir, pero poco o nada salió de su garganta — ¡¿Qué demonios me diste, Snape?! —Gritó desesperada — ¡¿Intentas envenenarme para que tu amante no sepa nada?!

—Primero, no es mi amante, y tú tienes mucha culpa de eso. Segundo, ¿Para que asesinarte si me regodearé ante la idea de que te pases toda tu vida en prisión, sufriendo quizás que clase de vejamen?

—Eres un puerco miserable —dijo con desprecio.

—Pues ahora podrás aclararnos muchas dudas —dijo sentándose en una de las sillas dispuestas en el lugar, pareciendo completamente relajado.

— ¿Qué harán conmigo? —Preguntó tomando asiento en la otra silla, y fue cuando Harry aprovechó para amararla al lugar, para que la miserable no se pudiera tratar de escapar de su interrogatorio. — ¿Qué pretendes? —Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Asegurarme, solamente —dijo apoyándose en la muralla que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Creo que es tiempo —dijo Severus, sentándose mas derecho —. Di tu nombre y edad.

—Panci Anne Parkinson —dijo sin tapujos, abriendo los ojos con asombro —, 32 años —terminó de contestar — ¡Me diste Veritaserum, desgraciado! —gritó desesperada.

—Medidas que debimos tomar hace tiempo —dijo Harry con descaro.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para separarme de Potter?

—Los ataque el día que él te dijo que estaba esperando un hijo.

—Entonces no era un sueño —vio como Harry se acercaba y la duda impregnada en sus facciones —. Hace días soñé con una escena en la que tú me decías que estabas embarazado, pero luego alguien aparecía tras de ti y nos atacaba.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó Harry con ira, encarando a la mujer, que a estas alturas se veía asustada.

— ¡Por que Draco debió haber sido mío!

— ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Malfoy aquí?!

— ¡Tú debiste haberte quedado con la estúpida mocosa que lamía el piso por donde caminabas, pero no, te tuviste que meter en la cama de Snape y ella, sin ninguna traba, se acostó con Draco y lo engatusó!

— ¡Estas demente! —Gritó al tiempo en que se lanzaba a su cuello, pero Severus, siendo más rápido, lo detuvo antes de que la mujer perdiera la vida en manos de Harry — ¡Suéltame, ella tiene que pagar!

—Aun no sabemos nada más —le dijo con voz tranquila, tratando de entender como esta loca se las había ingeniado para separarlos de manera tan rápida. — ¿Cómo fue que nos atacaste?

—Los aturdí y luego borré de sus memorias la ultima conversación. Mi hermano me ayudó en todo…

—Tú no tienes hermano —dijo Snape.

—No que tú lo sepas, pero sí un bastardo que tuvo mi padre con una sangre sucia.

—Nicholas —dijo Harry, apretando los dientes.

—Exacto. ¿Sabes? Estuvo a punto de violarte cuando te conoció, estaba obsesionado contigo. —dijo riéndose.

—Nunca lo hubiera logrado —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Claro que sí, de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué Nicholas estuvo a punto de violar a Harry?

—Por que él era el Severus que estaba cuando nos descubriste.

La verdad les llegó de golpe, ambos, por diferentes motivos se sintieron aliviados.

—Es decir que yo no fui el que engañó a Potter.

—Fue mi hermano tomando tu imagen, de hecho, el chico que estaba con nosotros eras tú, con la imagen de Nicholas.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que Severus tomara la poción? —Preguntó Harry, sin darse cuenta que llamó a su antiguo amante por su nombre. Cosa que sí notó el aludido, pero por respeto a la situación no dijo nada.

—Quiero que nos digas todo lo que pasó desde que nos atacaste.

—Fue todo en el mismo día. —dijo la mujer, comenzando con su relato. —. Seguí a Potter cuando fue a verte, nadie más sabía de su relación y a mí me convenía que se mantuviera así. Por lo que siempre estuve al pendiente de ustedes para que mi venganza se viera satisfecha.

Ese día tú ibas eufórico y no notaste que te seguía, Snape tampoco lo notó cuando entraste atropelladamente a su estudio y te pusiste a dar vueltas por todos lados después de dejar de besarlo. La puerta había quedado abierta y pude verlo todo. Le dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé y los ataqué, un simple hechizo de ataque y ambos cayeron al piso. Snape me vio, pero cubriste a Potter y no te di tiempo a que se defendieran. Luego llamé a mi hermano por una carta, mientras me dedicaba a modificar estos últimos recuerdos. Él me ayudó, cuando estaban los alumnos en Hogsmeade a llevar a Potter de vuelta a su habitación. Estaba segura que él volvería para comunicar la buena nueva —dijo irónica —. Lo demás fue más rápido. Me metí en el laboratorio de Snape y robé la poción multijugos y se la di a beber a Nicholas y Snape. Luego mantuve a Snape con un imperio, fuiste testigo de todo lo que mi hermano hizo, incluso cuando trató de violarlo. Cuando Potter se fue borré los recuerdos de Snape, de toda su relación con Potter. Mi idea es que Potter volviera y que Snape le despreciara públicamente, pero el desgraciado se escapó y desapareció. Fue cuando la organización liderada por un idiota nos contactó a mi y Nicholas, pero mi hermano había muerto hace años.

Harry estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la muralla, recordando todo lo que había pasado, mientras Severus se encargaba de llamar a un Auror para que se llevara a la demoniaca mujer que se reía de su desgracia. Se quiso acercar a Harry, pero el sollozo de este le hizo detenerse. No sabía como consolar a nadie, y dudaba mucho que Potter se lo permitiera.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve trabajando doce días seguidos, sin descanso, desde las ocho de la mañana a las once de la noche y llegué agotada.

Por eso me desquito y actualizo ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Un beso

Majo


	17. Capítulo 17: Conviviendo

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 17/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Conviviendo**

Harry leía sin poder creer el documento que le había llegado desde el ministerio de magia.

¿Cómo esos idiotas se atrevían a juzgarlo psicológicamente?

Como era de esperarse, las habladurías de los idiotas que lo había secuestrado, habían logrado sembrar la duda en la comunidad mágica. Por eso ahora tenía en sus manos una solicitud para presentarse con James para entrevistarse con el Wizengamot en pleno.

—No permitiré que mi hijo se exponga a esto —dijo tirándole el documento al Auror que le había llevado la situación en persona.

—No puede negarse, Auror Potter —dijo el prepotente tipo, que le miraba con burla mal disimulada —. Usted sabe los procedimientos de estas cosas… si el chico es hijo de…

—Creo que quedó claro que James es hijo de Harry Potter y mío —dijo Severus, que también se encontraba presente y que tenía e sus manos el mismo documento.

—Si se le dio una copia de la situación, es por que el chico esta registrado bajo su apellido, pero no por eso tiene que serlo biológicamente. —El desprecio de es tipo era notable, con ambos —con quien se acostó el señor Potter en su juventud, no es mi problema.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Calma —dijo Harry enarcando una ceja, ante las palabras de aquel tipo, mientras ponía una mano para que Severus no encarara al tipo en cuestión —. Evidentemente usted no tiene por que enterarse de mi vida privada, y eso incluye a mi hijo y su padre.

Dígale a sus superiores que no expondré a mi hijo a su morbosa investigación, por que ustedes no quieren más que satisfacer curiosidad.

— ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Claro que puede —dijo Severus, hastiado de la presencia de ese hombre, que no hacía mas que despreciarles —, además de mí, por supuesto, que no permitiría que James se expusiera a su escrutinio —dijo vehemente, mientras se acercaba al sujeto y olvidándose de la magia le asestó un derechazo en plena mandíbula, que mandó al tipo al suelo, sujetándose la cara con incredulidad —. Una afrenta más al padre de mi hijo y no seré tan misericordioso con usted, Auror.

El sujeto se retiró, herido físicamente y en su orgullo propio. En el despacho de la directora, quedaron Harry y Severus, aun leían los documentos que les habían dejado el estúpido que ya no estaba ahí.

—No dejaré que James sea examinado de nuevo, fue demasiado traumático cuando era un bebé, pero ahora él lo recordará todo.

—Entonces hay que alejarlo de todo eso —dijo con decisión.

—Esa es la idea, pero ahora saben incluso donde vivía.

—Bien, en ese caso… habrá que esconderlo hasta que se les pase todo eso de los juicios.

—Insisto, Snape, ya no tengo donde…

—En mi casa —dijo cortando el discurso de Harry, que ahora le miraba enarcando una ceja.

— ¿La mansión Snape?

— ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

—Fui tu amante, claro que se muchas cosas de las que tienes, incluyendo una casa en una zona de América del sur de la que nunca me hablaste. Según tú, iríamos cuando terminara el colegio.

Habían llegado al acuerdo que tratarían de llevarse bien por James. El chico no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, pero lo que menos quería hacer Harry era hablar del pasado, cosa que se le olvidaba como en esta ocasión. Severus se dio cuanta que esto pasaba cada vez que su mente estaba en James y dejaba de poner atención a su alrededor.

—Entonces llevémoslo a América. ¿Que te parece si le pido a Minerva que me deje retirarme unas semanas antes? Creo que Lucius podría suplirme por unos días antes de que el año escolar termine. De todos modos las calificaciones de los alumnos ya están.

— ¿Con nosotros? —Preguntó confundido — ¿Los tres?

—No le veo lo malo.

—Se supone que trataríamos de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero si estamos tanto tiempo juntos, dudo mucho que eso pase.

—Pues creo que es todo lo contrario. Sé que tú recuerdas todo lo que pasó, pero yo no, y no quiero tener que pasar toda mi vida en la inopia.

— ¿Y que pretendes?

—Conocernos de nuevo, tratar de llevarnos bien —dijo acercándose al hombre y estirando la mano —Severus Snape.

Harry no podía entender bien que es lo que pasaba. Desde que se separara de ese hombre las cosas fueron de peor a mejor y luego se vino todo abajo, pero ahora estaba ahí, con su mano estirada esperando una nueva oportunidad para partir desde cero, para conocerse y hacer lo posible por que su hijo no tuviera que pasar por malos ratos. ¿Qué le quedaba a él ante todo esto? Nada, es lo que le quedaba, por que ni sus múltiples defensas podían hacer algo en este momento.

Severus vio como Harry levantaba su mano con duda y parsimonia, pero luego la encajaba con la suya.

—Harry Potter.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? —Preguntó James, al sentir como su papá empezaba a hacer las maletas y guardar rápidamente sus cosas.

—Digamos que nos vamos de vacaciones —dijo guardando toda la ropa de su hijo. Se había acostumbrado a tratar a James y sus cosas a modo muggle, trataba de ocupar la magia lo menos posible.

— ¿Pero a donde?

—No lo sé —dijo terminando de cerrar un bolso y dejándolo al lado de la cama —. Veamos, esta la ropa, nuestra documentación, mi varita…

— ¡Papá! —Harry saltó en su lugar al escuchar el grito de su hijo — ¿Puedes ponerme atención por un momento?

—Lo siento, tesoro —dijo llegando rápidamente a su lado y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba cerca de ellos —. Ahora sí, dime lo que quieras decirme.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes a donde iremos?

—En parte no lo sé. Es casa de tu padre, así que no estoy seguro donde se encuentra.

— ¿De Snape? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja. Harry se preguntaba a veces si la genética era algo tan poderoso, por que evidentemente su hijo no vio hacer eso a nadie, por lo que eso lo debió haber heredado de Snape.

—Escucha, James —dijo tomando aire, no había querido hablar con su hijo de nada, pero era hora de que arreglara sus errores. El mayor de estos fue haber intoxicado a James contra Snape —. Me enteré de muchas cosas en este mes —dijo tratado de darle orden a las cosas —, resulta que tu padre nunca me engañó. Fuimos atacados y no recordábamos nada. Quien yo pensé que me atacó y que quiso que te abortara, era el hermano de una de las personas que me secuestró y que actuaba por medio de la locura.

— ¿Entonces? —Preguntó indeciso — ¿Ahora resulta que él es una santa paloma?

—No —dijo divertido —. Snape es todo menos una palomita blanca —dijo divertido —, pero él no recuerda nada de lo que vivió conmigo, por lo que obviamente no sabía de ti.

James no podía decir nada en ese momento, se sentía completamente abrumado por toda la información que estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

Lo importante ahora es que queremos sacarte del ojo público y él ofreció su casa en América, pero no sé donde está precisamente.

—Chile —dijo una voz desde la puerta. Harry vio como el hombre entraba con Minerva, que parecía angustiada en ese momento. —Es un pueblo a la orilla del océano pacifico. Ventanas, para ser más preciso.

— ¿El mar? —Preguntó James emocionado — Extraño poder nadar.

—Pues allá lo podrás hacer, es una playa muy tranquila y en el pueblo no nos conocerá nadie.

—Espero que puedan estar tranquilos por un tiempo —dijo la mujer, mientras encerraba en un abrazo al menor —. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí, James —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, y luego se volteó a Harry —, tú también, Harry, las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Gracias, directora —dijo el mayor —ya nos despedimos de Hagrid, así que no hay nada…

—Espera un segundo, papá —dijo el chico, mostrándose evidentemente nervioso —yo quisiera…

—Están afuera —dijo Severus, con voz desesperada —, son claramente insoportables.

—Ve con ellos, hijo, pero no demores mucho.

—Gracias —dijo el chico, caminando a la salida. Tomó aire y lo soltó relajándose, era una situación claramente incomoda, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de irse por quizás cuanto tiempo.

—James.

—Jimmy.

—Hola, chicos —dijo con voz clara, pero por dentro se moría de nervios —. Es hora de despedirnos.

—No es necesario hacer eso, pequeño —le dijo Louis, acercándose al chico y dándole un abrazo —nosotros seguiremos aquí y tus padres saben muy bien donde vivimos.

—No es como si no te fuéramos a ver nunca más, tesoro —le dijo Scorpius, que ahora lo abrasaba a falta de su primo —, además eres hijo de mi padrino, somos casi familia.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo —, la pasé muy bien con ustedes.

—Te estaremos esperando, Jimmy —le dijo Louis antes de acercarse y darle un piquito en los labios, logrando que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente.

—Ey, que yo también quiero uno —dijo Scorpius, antes de imitar el movimiento de su primo y besar a James, que no hallaba donde meter la cabeza.

—No hagan eso —les pidió, muerto de vergüenza.

—No es la primera vez que te besamos, Jimmy. Además… —le dijo acercándose y notando como la puerta se encontraba entreabierta — mejor te lo digo luego —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla —tienes unos padres muy sobreprotectores —le susurró.

—Sí —dijo sonriendo.

—Conseguiremos que mi abuelo nos lleve a donde estés, James. No te escaparas tan fácilmente de nosotros.

James sonrió ante las palabras de estos chicos y sintió cuando estos se alejaban. Aun le sorprendía todo lo que había aprendido de ellos. Claro, muy a escondidas de su papá, por que estaba seguro que se moría si sabía que era parte de una extraña relación con los primos esos.

Fue una sorpresa para él, el enterarse de que ellos habían perdido su virginidad a manos del otro. Mucho más le sorprendió cuando ambos le pidieron una oportunidad para mantener un trío. Pensó que esto acarrearía problemas en algún momento, pero ellos fueron francos desde el primer momento. Ellos no pretendían tenerlo a escondidas, pero tendrían que esperar un poco para decirle al mundo que Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy y James Snape, eran pareja.

— ¿Estas listo, hijo? —Preguntó Harry desde la puesta.

—Ya voy, papá —dijo respirando fuerte, para sacarse las ideas subidas de tono que tenía con esos chicos, que a base de besos y caricias le habían enseñado que ser ciego, era lo mejor a la hora de ser mimado.

Cuando los tres llegaron a Chile, vía avión, cabe señalar, lo hicieron cuando acaba de terminar la temporada de playa, por lo que cuando llegaron a Ventanas, el pueblo a donde se quedarían, las calles estaban menos transitadas de lo que seguramente estuvieron hace un par de semanas.

A Harry le pareció un lugar muy cómodo. Una larga calle que iba en subida desde la playa y que se perdía en una curva. La playa no se veía muy grande, de hecho, rápidamente podía ver donde empezaba y donde se perdía tras otra curva. Un gran cerro, repleto de pequeñas casitas que se veían desde la parada del bus que los trajo de la capital, y el comercio que se extendía a lo largo de la única avenida.

—Esto se ve tranquilo.

—Lo es, de hecho —dijo Severus, ayudando a James a bajar las escaleras del bus.

—De verdad —dijo el chico — no es necesario que me guíes.

—Pero me siento complacido de hacerlo —dijo el mayor, sin dejar con muchos más argumentos al menor. —Ahora tenemos que subir ese cerro.

Harry suspiró sonoramente y James se imagino que sería una larga caminata.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, Severus se recordó ver el asunto de un automóvil, no tenía la edad ni el estado físico para subir la empinada calle que los llevaba a la que sería su residencia por un tiempo. No que fuera demasiado, de hecho, James no se veía tan cansado como si lo estaban Harry y él, por lo que achacó todo a la holgazanería que les daba la magia, y la edad, claro está.

—Esta es la casa —dijo Severus, cuando llegaron a la sima y unas cuantas casas conformaban el área habitable del lugar —. No contaremos con muchos negocios para abastecernos aquí arriba, a no ser que sean huevos y quesos, que la misma gente del pueblo prepara en sus hogares.

—Que bien huele —dijo James, tomando una larga bocanada de aire.

—Es eucaliptos, Jimmy —le dijo su papá —la casa esta frente a una especie de bosque, pero no es demasiado denso y está repleto de altos arboles de eucaliptos.

—Será muy relajante pasear por aquí.

—Lo es, pero deben ser cuidadosos —dijo Severus, mientras metía la llave en la ranura de la entrada —según recuerdo hay lobos por aquí.

— ¿Lobos? —Preguntaron padre e hijo.

—Sí, animales no mágico, no se si los conocen —dijo irónico, ganándose un bufido doble —, bien, esperen un momento para ventilar la casa. No la habitó desde hace años —dijo apuntando con su varita, para que las ventanas se abrieran y se ventilara el lugar —. Dejaremos nuestras cosas aquí e iremos por provisiones, es necesario ventilar la casa por lo menos por una hora antes de entrar.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó James, mientras le pasaba su mochila a Severus.

—Aquí en Chile hay una enfermedad llamada Anta, que es contagiado por las deposiciones de las ratas y es mejor prevenir el que no estén en la casa.

— ¿No sería bueno un hechizo para filtrar el lugar? —Preguntó Harry.

—Lo hacemos sólo como medida de precaución —dijo luego de cerrar la puerta — ¿Listos para conocer el pueblo?

Para Harry y James fueron las mejores dos semanas que habían tenido en su vida. Todo era muy cómodo, relajante, a tal punto que no pasaba por sus cabezas que debían volver a sus vidas.

Severus por su parte, estaba cada vez mas convencido de que había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Claro que también estaba la duda como siempre. Cada día que pasaba, se sentía más y más cómodo en compañía de Harry. Habían estado conversando y se enteró de como James dio sus primeros pasos, de cual fue su primera palabra, la primera ves que se cayó, su primera pataleta, las pesadillas que aprendió a controlar… todo lo que tenía que ver con su hijo. Evidentemente eso acarreó largas horas de conversación en la noche en compañía de Harry, cuando James estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Severus se complacía de ver a Harry bañado con la luz de la luna, que en ese lugar alumbraba como nunca antes había visto, y el cielo hacía perfecta combinación con sus verdes ojos, brillantes al igual que el manto de estrellas posado sobre sus cabezas.

Sin quererlo ni esperarlo, se estaba enamorando del hombre que le dio un hijo. Irónico y tal como sonaba, por que si bien el chico fue concebido en medio de una relación, esta no estaba en sus memorias, y ahora, casi dos meses después de haber llegado a ese lugar apartado del mundo, tenía que luchar contra si mismo y su deseo de besarlo cuando se perdía en sus relatos sobre la infancia de su hijo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Severus? —Le preguntó Harry, al llegar con una tasa de café, esta noche era particularmente fría, pero ambos estaban ahí, para entablar conversación hasta la madrugada, y a veces el amaneces, dependiendo de que tan cansados estaban.

—Nada —dijo inhalando y luego soltando el aire, mientras tomaba la tasa que Harry le extendió, rosando sus dedos en el proceso. Vio con deleite como la mano del mas joven temblaba ante el contacto, lo que le daba mas valor para tener un mínimo de avance, pero su conciencia era más fuerte y se limitó a contemplarlo mientras veía hacia el horizonte, cargándose en la baranda de terraza en la que se encontraban. Mientras el brillo del mar en la oscuridad de la noche, se reflejaba con fulgor en su mirada.

—Estás muy raro desde hace unos días —dijo entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Te molesta que sigamos aquí?

—Para nada —dijo con seguridad, tomando la misma posición que el joven, dejando su postura derecha, en la entrada de la casa —, me agrada estar aquí, y lo sabes.

—Lo digo por nosotros —dijo mirándolo de lado —. Quizás la compañía te esta empezando a molestar.

—No es molestia, eso es claro —dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para no confundir a Harry —, pero quizás tú si te sentirías incomodo con mis pensamientos.

—Creo que pasé de eso —dijo sonriendo de lado —, desde que llegamos aquí, y que el mundo pareció dejar de importar, tus pensamientos son los que menos me molestan.

— ¿Y si mis pensamientos te involucraran directamente?

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó girándose, apoyando la espalda y codos en el barandal.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que anhelo el besarte?

Harry no se esperaba tanta sinceridad por parte del hombre. Una fuerte punzada le atacó en el vientre, y el fuego le subió a las mejillas de manera presurosa.

—Diría que estas confundido.

—Pues no lo estoy —le dijo parándose derecho —desde que estabas en Hogwarts, gritándome cada dos por tres, incluyendo la vez que me encontraste en mi despacho, he sentido que te necesito a mi lado.

—Severus…

—Déjame hablar, por favor —le dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, los cuales estaban húmedos y suaves y tentaron aun mas a Severus. —. Sé que no me quieres tener cerca, pero pienso que eso era antes de que supieras lo que había pasado, pero percibo tu tensión cuando estamos cerca, y sé que también quieres tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Eso sonó engreído —dijo sumergido en esos ojos negros que tanto le hipnotizaron en su juventud, pero luego negó con la cabeza y rio con nervio — ¿Recuperar el tiempo de qué, Severus? Tú ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que sientes, quizás sólo sea calentura…

—Y quizás sólo estas buscando una escusa para protegerte —dijo acercándose y arrinconándolo contra en barandal —, pero me conoces, incluso más que yo mismo.

—Eso es imposible —dijo nervioso, viendo fijamente los labios que se acercaban poco a poco.

—Sabes de mí, más de lo que yo creo conocerme —dijo acercándose un poco más, hasta apoyar su frente con la de Harry —, tú pudiste ver algo que otros no pudieron ver.

—No tuve que ver mucho mas allá —dijo en un susurró, mientras sentía como sus labios eran tocados por los de aquel hombre.

Se besaron por largos minutos, mientras Harry recordaba, Severus comenzaba a disfrutar. Estuvo por mucho tiempo esperando esto, y ahora se le hacía increíblemente familiar. No pudo contenerse y lo aferró por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo de manera fugas, logrando arrancar de los labios de Harry un gemido satisfecho y que este pasara sus brazos por su cuello, para que su beso se hiciera más profundo e intenso.

—Eso fue… sublime —dijo Harry, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus labios sobre los de Severus, que aun lo tenía contra su cuerpo.

—Pero aun no es suficiente —dijo acercándolo de nueva cuenta y besándolo de manera arrolladora.

Harry no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo se entregó a la pasión que desbordaba en ese momento. Tampoco fue capaz de decir nada cuando Severus lo llevó a su habitación, ni cuando se besaban arrancándose la ropa. No pudo decir nada cuando esos besos descendieron por su cuello y se encallaron en uno de sus pezones. Pero él se detuvo.

— ¿Qué…?

—No sé como seguir —le dijo en un susurró, mientras acariciaba su mejilla —, por lo que en este momento sería el peor de los amantes.

Harry sonrió con ternura. Merlín, esto sonaba tanto al Severus que él recordaba.

—Entonces tendré que hacer que recuerdes.

Severus se vio volteado, y ahora él estaba acostado en la cama con Harry sentado a horadas sobre sus caderas.

—Esta es una buena vista —dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas de Harry, que se movía sobre su miembro, logrando que se arquera de placer.

—Créeme que será mucho mejor —dijo descendiendo para besarlo en los labios, mientras que con una de sus manos se comenzaba a preparar para su amante —, sólo lo haré esta vez, por que después tú harás que me corra de sentir tus dedos en mi interior.

Severus se sentía arder. Atrás quedaba todo lo que pudo haber imaginado del sexo con un hombre. Ver a Harry con las mejillas encendidas y con sus labios abiertos, gimiendo despacio para no despertar a su hijo que dormía a unas habitaciones, sin saber que él mismo se había encargado de aislarlos para no traumar a su hijo con sus gritos. Por que estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, haría gemir a Harry y gritar su nombre.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ambos, Harry elevó sus caderas para que el mismo Severus acomodara su pene en recta para empalar al más joven, que no lo defraudó y fue bajando lentamente por ese caliente y duro trozo de carne.

Los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar. Severus no abandonaba su posición bajo Harry, mientras este, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de su amante, se impulsaba para subir y bajar a medida que sus cuerpos se los exigían.

Eventualmente las embestidas se hicieron más erráticas y sus gemidos parecían quejidos. Ambos debían descargarse y no demoraron en hacerlo. Harry no necesitó mas estimulación que ver el rostro contorsionado de placer de Severus para sentir como su pene explotaba, bañando el pecho de su amante con su semen, sintiendo el liquido caliente de Severus embargarlo por dentro.

Harry se dejó caer a un lado de su amante, quedando boca arriba, al igual que Severus, que no podía borrar la sonrisa de lado que tenía en ese momento, viendo de lado como el hombre que respiraba erráticamente a su lado, trataba de abrir los ojos anfractuosamente.

—Fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. —dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de usar su voz para otra cosa que no fuera gemir, y esta salió ronca y rasposa.

—Te lo dije —le recordó, mientras se acostaba de lado, mirando a Severus que hacía lo mismo — ¿Está bien lo que hicimos, verdad? —Le preguntó moviendo sus dedos sobre su pecho, enredándolos en los bellos de su pecho.

— ¿Por que abría de estar mal? —Le preguntó acercándolo a su cuerpo, para luego estirar las sabanas y cubrirlos a ambos —Tenemos un hijo en común, estamos algo así como enamorados y fuimos separados por terceros y por razones que no nos incluían —le dijo claro, logrando que Harry sonriera de lado —¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Preguntó, mientras corría un mechón de cabello de su cara y lo ponía tras su oreja. Sin decir nada hasta que Harry asintió — ¿Me podrías contar como fue que empezamos nuestra relación, cuando eras mi alumno?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Le preguntó acomodándose mejor y vio como este asentía —Bien… déjame contarte.

Continuará…


	18. Capítulo 18: Nuestros inicios

**Por su error**

**Resumen: **Severus Snape no soporta que nadie se meta en su vida, y por ende, que trate de hacer cambios en esta, pero cuando conoció a James Potter, el hijo del que fue su alumno hace muchos años, todas las cosas se trastornaron y ahora tratará de que ese chico deje de verlo como el monstruo que su padre le dijo que era.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo:** 18/18

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Nuestros inicios**

_**Harry caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su dormitorio. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que vio esa noche y no creía que lo olvidaría nunca. Se había decidido a dar una vuelta antes de irse a la cama y Ron con Hermione estaban en sus cosas. Desde que se hicieron novios las cosas estaban llevándose de diferente forma. Era como si de un momento ellos fueran dos y él estuviera solo. No que ellos lo excluyeran, pero siempre se sentía como mal tercio cuando ellos llegaban a ponerse románticos. Quería a sus amigos, pero no pretendía estar presente en sus vidas para siempre. Aunque lo de hoy, ciertamente es de esas cosas que no compartiría con nadie, ni aunque le prometieran que Voldemort dejaría de interferir en su vida. Y es que ver a Snape como nunca antes lo había visto, no tenía precio.**_

_**Había tenido que ir con él para sus clases de Oclumancia, claro, las cosas hubieran estado bien si no le hubiera dado por entrar al despacho de Snape sin que este le autorizado. Después de lo que parecieron ser horas en ese frío lugar, completamente ridículo, por que sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, se decidió por "curiosear" por ahí.**_

_**Había muchas cosas interesantes en ese lugar, desde artículos mágicos a libros, tanto de hechizos como muggle. No le sorprendió para nada que Snape tuviera unos cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe, pero lo que si le sorprendió fueron unas novelas, que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que el hombre podría interesarse en un tema como ese. **_

_**Sintió ruidos detrás de una puerta y se asustó, seguramente Snape esta volviendo y le encontraría husmeando por así, pero nada pasó, el hombre no apareció tras la puerta. ¿Y si se trataba de un ladrón? No, eso sería ridículo estando en Hogwarts. ¿Un mortífago infiltrado? Eso si que podría pasar. Se acercó con cautela, sacando su varita en caso de tener que ocuparla, pero no se esperaba que esa puerta diera a un pasillo. La curiosidad lo mataba y dejó de lado esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que tenía que retirarse antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. **_

_**Había dos puertas y bajo una de estas estaba saliendo vapor y no asoció nada. Su mente le dijo que quizás se trataba de fuego. ¿Snape podría estar adentro, en medio de las lamas e inconsciente? Ok, era negativo pensar así, pero últimamente estaba pensando todo de la misma manera, así que tomando la perilla de la puerta la giró con cuidado, no fuera a ser que de verdad había fuego y se calcinara por salvar al grasiento ese.**_

_**Abrió los ojos con asombro al encontrar la fuente del vapor. No era mas que agua caliente. Agua caliente que bañaba el cuerpo de Snape, el cuerpo desnudo de Snape. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y una punzada en su bajo vientre le dio muestra de que su cuerpo hormonalmente revolucionado estaba más vivo que nunca. Se abstuvo de gemir, pero no de mirar. Snape lavaba su cabello afanosamente, muestras traviesas gotas se perdían entre sus glúteos. Se quedó pegado viendo el trasero desnudo y blanco de Snape, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca. Y luego lo mejor, Snape estaba con los ojos cerrados, enjuagando su cabello del exceso de shampoo. El pene de Snape estaba erecto. ¡Merlín! Estaba admirando al hombre como lo trajeron al mundo y él no era capaz de moverse.**_

_**¡Muévete, Harry!**_

_**La voz en su cabeza esta vez sonaba evidentemente alarmada y fue lo suficientemente clara como para hacerlo retroceder con cuidado e ir cerrando la puerta despacio, para no ser detectado.**_

_**Regresó sobre sus pasos y llegó nuevamente al despacho de Snape, pero no se quedó ahí, no era capaz de hacerlo. No podría ver al hombre a la cara en este momento, así que corriendo dejó las mazmorras.**_

_**Ahora estaba en su habitación y no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ese sujeto, que era como un demonio cuando se lo proponía, pero que escondía un cuerpo escultural bajo todo ese kilo de ropa negra.**_

— _**¿Qué haces aquí, compañero? —Le preguntó Ron cuando lo vio acostado boca arriba en su cama — ¿No tenías que ir con Snape? —Enarcó una ceja ante la cara roja de su compañero de casa, pero no dijo nada.**_

_**Harry ya dormía, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, cuando una sombra se deslizó por la habitación de los leones. Una mano cubrió la boca de Harry y este abrió los ojos con terror, pero un susurro en el oído le hizo dejar de pelear.**_

—_**Sígame ahora mismo, Potter o tendrá que decirle al director y todo el cuerpo docente, que es lo que hacía esta tarde en mis habitaciones, y que hacía espiándome mientras me tomaba un baño. **_

_**Harry sintió sus mejillas arder, y estaba seguro que Snape sintió el calor al tener aun su mano sobre su boca, por lo que no pudo hacer más que asentir.**_

_**Caminó tras Snape por los pasillos ya desiertos del colegio, seguramente eran mas de las doce de la noche, por que no había ni siquiera prefectos por ahí.**_

_**Cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, su rostro era una verdadera lumbre. Vio de reojo a Snape y sus ojos se cruzaron, por lo que bajó nuevamente la mirada y siguió caminado cuando el profesor le dio el paso al despacho. No se movió de su lugar junto a la entrada, ¿Por si tenía que huir?**_

—_**Profesor yo…**_

—_**Pongamos las cosas en orden —dijo caminado alrededor del despacho —, entró en mi despacho, sin que le hubiera autorizado a hacerlo. He ahí su primera falta —dijo enumerando con categoría —, segundo; entró en mis habitaciones privadas sin autorización. Tercero; se atrevió a mirar mientras yo me encontraba dándome un baño… y no se atreva a negarlo, Potter —dijo al ver como este abría la boca con la intención de rebatir —. Soy espía, Potter, sé cuando la gente se acerca y con las intenciones que lo hacen —dijo acercándose — ¿Podría usted decir lo mismo? —Harry estaba cada vez más pálido — ¿Con que intenciones se quedó mirando, Potter?**_

—_**Yo no…**_

—_**Sí lo hiso. No sé por que lo trata de negar.**_

—_**No estoy negándolo —dijo levantando la cabeza por fin, grabe error, por que Snape estaba casi al lado suyo y no podía concentrarse bien sin recordar la escena del baño.**_

—_**Debería de aprender a mentir mejor, Potter —le dijo acercándose a su oído —, por que las cosas podrían mal interpretarse.**_

Harry y Severus seguían en la cama, mientras Harry le relataba partes de lo que vivieron en el pasado.

— ¿Así que tuviste tu momento voyeur? —Le preguntó Severus acariciando las caderas de Harry.

—Fue increíble como ese momento cambio nuestra vida para siempre —dijo disfrutando de las caricias —, desde ese momento estuviste metido en mi cabeza y te encargaste de reforzarlo día con día.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Aun continuábamos con las clases de Oclumancia, y cada ves que podías te metías en ese recuerdo y eso no hacía mas que avergonzarme. —Dijo mirándolo a la cara, ahora que podía hacerlo, no perdería momento en el día de mirar ese rostro —, pero lo mejor fue cuando te confesaste.

— ¿Yo? Creo que estas mal, el sentimental aquí eres tú.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No, pero imagino…

—No imagines nada, déjame contarte.

_**Harry estaba preparado para una nueva práctica con Severus, cada día era más excitante, por que tenían una especie de tira y afloja que lo dejaba caliente por horas, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a ese misterioso hombre que se encargaba de "calentarle la sopa".1**_

— _**¿Estas preparado? —le preguntó al oído, apareciendo por su espalda y asustándolo en el proceso.**_

—_**Por supuesto que sí —respondió al desafío, sabiendo ante mano que sería derrotado de todos modos.**_

—_**Ven —le dijo sosteniéndolo de la mano, algo que no había hecho nunca en esos meses de flirteo mutuo.**_

_**Harry siguió al hombre y vio que se dirigían a la misma puerta por la que entró hace meses y se acercaron a la puerta del baño, los colores se le subieron al rostro nuevamente y eso acarreó una risa nítida por parte de Severus.**_

—_**No te rías —le pidió, pero eso ni siquiera sonó a ruego, era mas bien una imploración en voz muy baja.**_

—_**Es que no entiendo por que aun te avergüenzas, si no puedes evitar sacarme de tu cabeza cada vez que llegamos a este recuerdo.**_

—_**Será por que no quiero hacerlo —dijo sin pensar y tarde se dio cuanta de que lo había dicho en voz alta —, lo siento.**_

— _**¿Por que lo sientes? —Le preguntó, mientras lo ponía frente a él, apoyado en la puerta —Has tratado de negar lo que sientes por mucho tiempo.**_

—_**Por que no es correcto.**_

— _**¿Quién lo dice? —Dijo sonriendo de lado.**_

— _**¿Todo el mundo? —Preguntó con ironía.**_

—_**Pues yo no digo eso —dijo acercándolo a su cuerpo y abrazándolo —. Sólo espero que crezcas rápido —le dijo al oído.**_

— _**¿Por qué? —Preguntó embriagado con el aroma del cuerpo de Snape.**_

—_**Por que sería un delito el que te besara ahora.**_

—Recuerdo que no me besaste hasta que regresé al año siguiente. Estuve muy mal por la muerte de Sirius y tú te encargaste de que superara su perdida de manera magistral —le dijo al tiempo en que dejaba un beso en la base de su cuello —, puedo decir que viví un muy buen noviazgo, por lo menos por el tiempo que duró.

—Cuando pasó todo lo de Parkinson —dijo con voz asertiva.

—No —le corrigió —, fue cuando partí a buscar los Horcrux con mis amigos. Tuvimos que permanecer separados, mientras tú mantenías a Voldemort alejado de nosotros. Fueron meses horribles en los que sólo añoraba tu presencia. Hasta que volvimos al colegio por los Horcrux que estaban en Hogwarts, te busque en el colegio…

—Y te hice el amor por primera vez—dijo abriendo los ojos impresionado.

— ¿Severus? —Preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver a la cara a su amante — ¿Puedes recordar?

—No es posible —dijo sentándose también —. Se supone que cuando uno recibe un Obliviate, no puede recuperar esos recuerdos.

—Puede ser que… —dijo tomando las precauciones — ¿Y si la persona que te hechizo muere?

—Eso sería probable, sumando a que ellos no tenían el poder necesario para hacer un hechizo con tanto poder, pero Parkinson aun esta viva.

— ¿Y lo está? —Preguntó dudando de lo que iba a decir — ¿Y si fue condenada al beso?

— ¿Por secuestrarte y poner la vida de nuestro hijo en peligro? No lo creo.

—Pero el ministerio italiano pudo haber pedido la cabeza de ella, recuerda que yo trabajaba para ellos, y el ataque en que me vi involucrado, también se vieron involucrados tres Aurores más que fallecieron.

—Entonces….

—Parkinson está muerta.

Se quedaron nuevamente cayados, cada uno metido en su propio mundo.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo dejado de caer en la cama, y llevándose a Harry con él, que quedó nuevamente sobre su pecho —por fin pagará todo lo que nos hizo.

—Sí —dijo perdido en sus recuerdos, pero luego una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios —, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que recuerdas de nuestra primera vez?

Snape sonrió de lado, mientras acercaba a su amante a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos comenzaba a contar su versión se los hechos.

_**Severus sabía que estaba en el colegio, muchos rumores se habían extendido por los alumnos y daba gracias a que los Carrow no se hubieran enterado aun de ello. **_

_**Tenía que seguir con su papel, como director del colegio. Nuevamente tenían que poner en peligro a su pareja. Desde hace meses que le había perdido el rastro, pero Narcissa le había confiado que ellos tres estuvieron en su casa, en calidad de rehenes, pero que habían logrado escapar con bien.**_

_**Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la puerta de su despacho era abierta y volvió a ponerse su mascara de indiferencia, que cayó en el mismo instante en que vio a la persona que entraba en ese momento.**_

—_**Harry —dijo con voz agónica, mientras caminaba al encuentro del joven, que sólo cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió a los brazos de aquel hombre.**_

—_**Oh, Severus. No sabes cuanto te he necesitado —le dijo abrasándolo.**_

—_**Yo también, mi amor —lo alejó un poco de su cuerpo, pero sólo lo necesario para poder besarlo con fervor.**_

_**Se entregaron a un beso que anhelaban con pasión, con locura y desenfreno. Hace meses que no sabían el uno del otro, sabiéndose ambos en peligro de muerte. **_

_**Harry se abrazó a Severus con más fuerza que antes.**_

—_**Te necesito, Severus. Te juro que no es un capricho, pero necesito saber que fui tuyo antes de enfrentarme a él. Quiero saber que te tengo conmigo, no solo en mi mente, sino también en mi cuerpo.**_

_**Y Severus no necesitó oír nada más. Se moría por tener a Harry entre sus brazos. De sentir su piel caliente. Recorrer con sus manos cada tramo de su piel, tal y como lo hacia ahora, mientras recostaba a Harry en el largo sofá que estaba en el despacho y lo comenzaba a desnudar. Iba besando cada espacio de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, y se dedicó a lamer y curar con sus labios cada marca o cicatriz que tuviera encima. Le recorrió desde la frente a la punta de los pies, besándolo, venerándolo, haciéndolo gemir con sus caricias, sin dejar nada en el olvido. Le hizo gritar cuando llegó a su erecto pene y lo metió en su boca, dándole a Harry su primera felación. Lo hizo correrse en su boca, mientras sus dedos, embetunados con líquidos seminales, iban ensanchando la pequeña abertura de su ano, que ahora se dilataba para recibir a su propio miembro. Lo hizo que se sostuviera de él con fuerza y cuando vio que podía moverse lo hizo saliendo y entrando de golpe, rosando su próstata y logrando que Harry gimiera y llorara de alegría, de emoción, de sentirse uno por fin, de sentirlo llenarlo por dentro cuando el orgasmo les atacó y Severus eyaculó en su interior.**_

_**Harry estaba en las nubes, no era capaz ni siquiera de abrir los ojos. Ni de pronunciar palabra. **_

_**Severus no podía hablar, su garganta se secó por los gemidos y su respiración era errática, pero iba pausándose poco a poco.**_

—_**Te amo —le dijo besándolo, y luego abrasándolo contra su cuerpo, aun sin sacar su miembro blando de su interior.**_

—_**Yo también te amo, Severus —le dijo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas —, no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento.**_

—_**Puedo hacerme una idea —dijo tomando la mano del menor y poniéndola sobre su corazón —, por que siento lo mismo que tú.**_

Cuando Severus terminó su relato ya se encontraba nuevamente en el interior de su amante recuperado. La conversación subió la temperatura de ambos y no fueron capaces de retener sus impulsos. Se necesitaban, se amaban, volvían a recordar y ahora eran capaces de luchar contra viento y marea por su felicidad. El resto del mundo que esperara. Tenían una vida como familia la cual disfrutar, y pasarían unos cuantos meses mas antes de que el mundo volverá a escuchar de la familia Snape Potter.

Fin

N/A: Y esto fue todo. Le agradezco a todos sus hermosos comentarios, lo histéricas que se pusieron y cuanto animo me brindaron con cada nueva publicación.

Un beso

Majo

1 Expresión que se utiliza para señalar que una persona seduce a otra, pero a momento de hacer algo, se hacen los desentendidos.


End file.
